· Loveness ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella es una amante del fútbol.Ella se muda a Forks y piensa que es el lugar más aburrido del mundo hasta que se encuentra con una pandilla de chicos futboleros. Su líder, Edward, no permite chicas, pero Bella hará todo lo posible por estar en ella. TH.
1. De Mudanzas a Propuestas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, son de SM, y parte de la trama de esta historia es de Joachim Massannek. Son usados sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

~**Nueva historia XD Denle oportunidad, por favor, Se pondrá linda ^^. Todos son humanos y son niños, así que aquí no esperen cosas calientillas jajaja  
**

**Loveness**

&

Capítulo 1: Preparedness

(Mudanza, ¿de nuevo?)

.

.

**N**o es que estuviera muy sorprendida, era algo que… supe que pasaría desde el primer día en que llegué a Phoenix. Mudanza. Una palabra que odiaba pero que empezaba a formar parte de mi vocabulario cotidiano.

Odiaba mudarme. Odiaba ser _la nueva_. No me gustaba eso de tener que hacer nuevos "amigos". No me gustaba eso de tener que volver a adaptarme, no era mi estilo. A veces deseaba con todo mi ser que mi madre no se hubiera casado con Phil, pues así no nos mudaríamos todo el tiempo. Pero entonces de nuevo, mi madre tenía derecho a ser feliz. Pero por el otro lado no era justo que no pensara en mí a la hora de mudarnos.

Eso es demasiado egoísta, ¿no?

Pues eso mismo le había dicho, especialmente a mi loca madre… y al segundo terminé con una gran marca en la mejilla. Pero sabía que era cierto. Y también sabía que ella sabía que tenía la razón. Sólo que era muy testaruda, no querría admitirlo jamás.

Por supuesto que no odiaba a mi madre, ni tampoco a Phil. Es más, ni siquiera me molestaban las constantes mudanzas de Phil. Entendía perfectamente lo del beisbol, era como yo con el fútbol. Además mis problemas no eran los suyos. No debían importarle siquiera. Pero a Renée sí. Ella debería de entenderme. Pero cada vez que me quejaba atinaba a decir que todas estas estúpidas mudanzas me ayudarían a mejorar mis habilidades para socializar y adaptarme.

Lo dudaba.

Aquí estaba, empacando todas mis pertenencias para mudarnos de nuevo. Nos iríamos pasado mañana pero mi madre me había obligado a empacar desde hoy. Y eso era doloroso para mí porque me quedaría poco tiempo para despedirme de Phoenix. Despedirme de mi equipo de fútbol. Despedirme de las pocas amigas, pero geniales, que había hecho. Jugar el último partido.

Sí, me gustaba el fútbol, no más bien, _idolatraba_ el fútbol. Fue, es y será lo mejor del mundo.

Aunque mi mamá lo detestara lo amaba. No podía existir otra cosa para mí, lo era todo para mí. En realidad lo único que importaba y que realmente valía la pena.

Y como dije antes, mi madre lo detestaba y le sacaba de quicio que anduviera siempre con un maldito balón y con mi ropa deportiva. Decía que no era una _adolescente normal_. Pero por los mocos del dragón, yo no era una adolescente, ¡era una niña! De doce años recién cumplidos. A Phil… ni siquiera le molestaba.

Pero en fin, ya hablaré de eso quizás más adelante.

El asunto es que esta vez nos íbamos a ir a vivir a Nueva York. Por lo que había leído por allí, en una de esas aburridas revistas de mi madre Renée, era un lugar muy lindo. ¿Por qué lindo? Ni yo misma lo sabía, no me interesaba en realidad. Pero era lindo y punto.

Pero a mí me importaba una caca de vaca si era lindo. Yo quería quedarme en Phoenix. No quería ir a Nueva York. No era de esas que se dejaban llevar por los nombres, pero no parecía ser un lugar muy divertido o interesante. Pero aun que fuera el lugar más interesante del mundo… me importaba una pizca, pues yo quería quedarme en este lugar, con mis amigas. Con mi equipo de fútbol.

¿Quién quita y allí no había nadie con quién jugar? ¿Qué sería de mi existencia? ¿qué sería de mi diversión? ¿de mis sueños?

Por supuesto que a mis padres no les importaba eso. Si no jugaba fútbol mejor para ellos. Contentos y felices mientras que yo… triste, amargada y aburrida. Oh, y furiosa, claro.

—¡Bella! —fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el grito de Renée. Suspiré.

—¿¡Qué!? —contesté de malas maneras. Seguía enfadada con ella.

—Vamos, es hora de cenar —dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis modos. Supongo que ya se había acostumbrado a mis… "Momentos" y optaba simplemente por ignorarme. Qué fácil era para ella, porque yo no podía ignorar esto.

Aventé a una de las cajas una de mis playeras y bajé por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Encontré a Renée sirviendo quién sabe qué cosa. Esta vez no me ofrecí a colocar las cosas de la mesa (aunque creo que ni las íbamos a utiizar), no lo había hecho desde el lunes. El día que me habían dicho que nos mudábamos.

Sólo fui a sentarme a la solitaria mesa, triste y simple. Renée ya había guardado todo. Ahora lo único que quedaba de la cocina era esa maldita mesa, dos sillas, las encimeras que venían incluidas en la casa, la lámpara obviamente y el lavavajillas. Todo lo demás se había ido.

Me fijé en lo que sirvió Renée. Sandiwches. Genial. Cómo ya no teníamos estufa…

Mi mamá me puso mi plato enfrente, comencé a comerlo sin decir nada. Ella se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí y comenzó a comerlo también. Estuvimos unos minutos sin decir nada, y es que yo no planeaba decir nada, pero finalmente Renée rompió el silencio.

—Ha llamado Charlie —comentó como si nada.

Charlie. Mi papá. Él vivía en Forks, Washington, lugar a donde solía vacacionar cuando tenía menos de nueve años. Ya ni siquiera recordaba ese lugar ni a ninguno de sus habitantes. Él y mi mamá se habían separado cuando tenía cinco años, obviamente yo no lo recordaba, pero Renée me lo había dicho.

Había dejado de ir a vacacionar allí desde que mi mamá se encontró con Phil. Y desde esa entonces nos hemos estado mudando constantemente. Hace mucho que no veo a Charlie a causa de eso, sólo hablábamos por teléfono de vez en cuando pero ya no lo veía.

Me encogí de hombros por su comentario.

—Hemos estado hablando sobre la mudanza.

—Bien —dije, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. Me encogí de hombros, sin tener idea de lo que tenía que decir o la razón por la que Renée hablaba de eso.

—Le comenté que nos mudaremos de nuevo —volvió a repetir — y también le dije que empiezas a hartarte de eso…

—No empiezo —interrumpí —. _Estoy_ harta.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —me preguntó Renée. Resoplé y rodé los ojos. Mamá al ver que no decía nada más continuó: —Así que me propuso que te fueras a vivir con él.

Vale, eso me sorprendió mucho. ¿Vivir con mi papá? ¿En Forks? Sería completamente lo mismo que mudarme con mi mamá y Renée a Nueva York, ¿no? No le veía gran diferencia. Ni tampoco lograba comprender la razón por la que mi mamá lo mencionaba.

—Pero… ¿sería lo mismo, no?

—No. Te quedarías con él una buena temporada. Por lo menos hasta que Phil encuentre un lugar estable —dijo mamá—Además te haría muy bien estar con tu padre. Hace mucho que no lo ves.

-—Pero Forks no parece ser muy divertido… —protesté. Quería quedarme aquí, llevábamos mucho tiempo y ya me había acostumbrado a esta vida. ¿No podían simplemente dejarme aquí?

Bueno, eso era un poco estúpido si tomábamos en cuenta que sólo tenía los escasos doce años.

—Lo será, hay muchos chicos allí.

—¿En verano? ¿no salen de vacaciones? —pregunté curiosa, olvidando completamente el enojo y rabia que había sentido hace menos de dos minutos.

¿Quedarte en casa aburrido todas las vacaciones? Es decir, si fuera mi situación aprovecharía para jugar al fútbol todo el día, pero si fuera el caso de que no me gustara el fútbol… no me gustaría quedarme encerrada en casa aburriéndome. Preferiría salir de vacaciones.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero dudo que todos —contestó mamá. Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo mi emparedado.—Así que, ¿qué dices?

No estaba segura. Por un lado me atraía demasiado eso de no mudarme por un buen rato, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se refería mamá con eso, y también me agradaba la idea de ver a mi papá. Desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de verlo. Pero por el otro lado, ¿qué podría hacer allí? Sería algo así como una mudanza más y además… Forks no prometía gran cosa. Aunque si comparábamos Forks con Nueva York… no había mucha diferencia.

También me extrañaba que mi mamá quisiese dejarme con Charlie. No recordaba demasiado de mis tiempos con él, pero ella me había dicho que Charlie era un poco irresponsable. No es que fuese un mal padre, pero le gustaba eso de lidiar con "preadolescentes" como había dicho mi mamá.

—No lo sé… —repliqué.—Supongo que sí… tengo ganas de ver a C… papá —Corregí. Solía llamar a mis padres por sus nombres, pero a ellos no les gustaba y no entendía por qué. Es decir, ¿qué no debes de llamar a las personas siempre con su nombre? Pero en fin, así eran de raros los adultos. —¿Cuándo me iría?

—Mañana mismo, te iré a dejar y me regresaré para tomar el avión —contestó Renée.

—¿No puedo irme sola? —Mamá se rió y la miré desconcertada. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? No me gustaba eso de que mi mamá me acompañase hasta Forks y luego se tomara la molestia de regresar

—No, claro que no. Eres muy pequeña, querida, todavía eres una niña —contestó riendo todavía. Me encogí de hombros. Pero entonces recordé algo.

—¡Hey, pero tu has dicho que soy una adolescente! —dije acusadoramente, haciendo comillas imaginarias con las manos. Ella no dijo nada al principio, sólo me le quedé mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, esperando por su respuesta.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente.

—Bah, sólo dices cuando te conviene —repliqué haciendo una mueca y rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, sigue comiendo —suspiró Renée.

Terminamos de cenar, ya no estaba _tan_ enojada con mamá. Aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho eso de irme a Forks, quería ver a Charlie y además dejaría de mudarme, por un tiempo, claro.

Fui a dormirme entonces, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada a causa de estar empacando y escogiendo mis cosas. Además no había mucho que hacer ahora que tenía todo guardado. Mañana sería un día triste, pero genial.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me di cuenta de que, por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo, Phoenix estaba nublado. Vaya, vaya. Era como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí. Suspiré mientras me ponía mis pantalones, mi camiseta y mi chaqueta. Bajé a la cocina y agarré una manzana.

—¡Vuelvo en un rato!

No esperé respuesta, siempre solía decirle de esa manera cuando decidía salir. Me dirigí a nuestro espacio. El espacio en donde jugábamos fútbol. Sabía que ellas ya estaban allí.

—Bella —me saludó Kate con una sonrisa. Ella… podría decirse que era con la que mejor me llevaba de todas. Pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras entraba al terreno. Oh, _el terreno_. Cuánto le echaría de menos. Las demás chicas ya estaban all. Mary, Charlotte, Makenna, Zafrina, Gianna y Maggie. Todas las del equipo. Las extrañaría, las extrañaría tanto a pesar de tener _poco tiempo_ aquí.

A pesar de no conocerlas muy bien. Eran unas de las pocas chicas con las que había logrado trabar amistad y además jugar fútbol. Casi a ninguna chica le gustaba el fútbol, me había sido difícil encontrar personas a las que le gustara el fútbol

Ahora mi futuro era tan incierto...

—Entonces, ¿sí…? —comenzó Kate pero no pudo terminar la frase. Asentí lentamente sin decir nada.—Vaya, es una lástima —añadió con un susurro. Sabiendo que palabras de "Todo estará bien" o "No te preocupes, nos seguiremos viendo" no me servirán ni una pizca. No quería palabras de consuelo, no quería suposiciones, no quería promesas, no quería lastima. Quería hechos concretos.

—Juguemos y aprovechemos mi último día, pues —sugerí después de unos minutos de un incómodo y triste silencio. Aunque no estaba muy animada ni feliz, puse mi mejor sonrisa y traté de mejorar mi humor. Debía aprovechar al máximo mi último partido con las chicas, quizás en último juego de mi vida.

Nos dividimos como siempre. Kate era la que daba mejor los chuts. Yo era delantera centro aunque a veces era muy egoísta y no pasaba la pelota. Esta vez puse todo en mi empeño para que todas participásemos. Comimos frituras y sodas frescas y frías que tanto disfrutábamos después de los juegos.

Llegó entonces uno de ¿los peores momentos de mi mísera y corta vida? Bah, quién sabe. Pero llegó el momento en el que _tenía_ que despedirme de las únicas y agradables amigas que había hecho en mi corta estancia en este asqueroso lugar soleado.

No lo escribiré aquí. No quiero recordarlo. Me es demasiado doloroso y triste. ¿Para qué escribir cosas tristes? Sólo pondré que me desearon que me fuera bien, que hiciera buenas amigas y prometieron que nos volveríamos a ver. Yo también lo prometí.

Después de eso regresé a mi ex casa, ya era la anochecida y Renée me esperaba afuera del casa en un taxi que había pedido. Bah, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de despedirme como el dragón que escupe estrellas fugaces manda. Subí al auto, saludé a mamá y el conductor arrancó. No eché un último vistazo a la casa. No serviría de nada echarla de menos.

El taxista nos dejó en el aeropuerto, según mamá había comprado los boletos al poco rato que yo me había ido. Bajamos mi equipaje y nos encaminamos hacia dónde íbamos a tomar el avión. No faltaba mucho para el despegue, gracias a Merlín.

Y mientras despegábamos, pensaba en lo aburrida que estaría mi vida llegando a Forks.

**N/T:**

Hallo, Guten Morgen o Nacht!! Seh caray, aquí ando con una nueva historia ¿no es genial? Bueno, para mí sí lo es jajaj… Es que la verdad ando bastante entusiasmada con este nuevo proyecto. Es una pequeña combinación con la trama de mi fandom favorito: **Die Wilden Kerle**. Nada conocido en el mundo, excepto en mi linda Alemania. En donde todo mundo lo conocemos.

En fin, esta historia tiene OOC. No me gusta eso del OOC, pero esta vez tendré que hacer la exepción, lo único que me consuela es que no destruyo ni hago miserables a los pobres personajes.

Y sí, cambié de Nick de nuevo. Por décima vez en este mes. XD. Era, no soy, **Leon Jact.** Pero necesitaba un cambio urgente, vale? Pero aun así síganme llamado Leon, de favor.

**Por cierto, les suplico que se pasen a mi profile para votar en una poll que estoy haciendo**. Merci. Merci. Merci. Es sobre dos traducciones, sí ya sé que dirán:_ Carajo, ¿es que esta tipeja no puede dejar de meterse con más y más traducciones? _Eso mismo pienso yo, pero debo de hacerlo, después de seis meses llenos de peticiones… es hora de cumplirlas, no?

Pero me apuraré, casi termino de traducir The Devil's Toy y A Vision Stained with Red… así que tengo oportunidad…

Los dejo, (**Review**!)

**Leon**.-


	2. De Viajes a Despedidas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, parte del argumento inicial pertenece a Joachim Masannek y el resto es todo mío. No copiar.

**Loveness**

**&**

**Capítulo 2: **Unhappiness

(De Viajes a Despedidas)

**.**

**.**

**N**o era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, me parece que era la tercera vez. Aunque en estos momentos no interesaban las dos veces anteriores, viajar en avión no tenía nada del otro mundo, bueno sí, el despegue. Era divertido y algo extraña la sensación que te daba al estar despegando y luego ver como la ciudad se iba haciendo tamaño hormiga hasta ya no poderla ver más, pero el resto del viaje era sumamente aburrido.

En realidad me aburrí a los pocos minutos de haber despegado, tuve el tonto pensamiento de que tal vez habría algo entretenido de ver, hablar o hacer, pero Renée me había dicho que debía estar quieta y no hablar en voz alta (algo sumamente imposible) pues había gente que se molestaba por ello. Me quedé por unos minutos observando a la gente aburrida, estaba muy tranquilo, nadie hablaba ni hacían nada, sólo estaban allí quietecillos como si eso fuese muy divertido.

Ta sólo el verlos me hacía aburrirme tremendamente, así que opté por la única cosa que podía hacer en esos momentos: dormir. Sólo esperaba que cuando despertara ya estuviésemos aterrizando o algo así. Además todavía seguía un poco enojada con mamá, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Gracias a Dios así fue, mamá me despertó y cuando abrí los ojos visualicé en la ventana como íbamos despegando.

Una vez que hubimos bajado del avión, salimos del edificio del aeropuerto y esperamos en la puerta de entrada, lugar en donde mi mamá había dicho que veríamos a papá. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa, allí estaba papá, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero no había cambiado gran cosa. Aunque sí lo había extrañado mucho.

Pude ver cómo me evaluaba por unos instantes y después parecía un poco sorprendido, seguramente le parecía irreconocible o algo por el estilo. Y lo estaba, gracias a tanto deporte me había estirado demasiado. Antes solía ser muy menudita y no dudaba que lo siguiera siendo pero a veces los padres exageraban. Yo me adelanté y fui hasta él.

—Bella, pero cuanto has crecido —fue todo lo que dijo y mientras nos dábamos un torpe y extraño abrazo contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Tú también —dije estúpidamente. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era medio tonta y poco imaginativa en las "bienvenidas".

Y ese fue nuestro saludo, y la verdad es que estaba conforme. No me gustaban las bienvenidas excesivamente entusiastas y llenas de muestras de cariños. Pude ver que mamá y papá se saludaban como si fuesen viejos amigos. Ellos seguían llevándose bastante bien, como si fuesen viejos amigos y además habían olvidado todas diferencias que tuvieron cuando estaban casados. Eso ya era aparte.

A pesar de que no me gustaba que estuviésemos separados, estaba contenta porque al menos todavía tenían una buena relación. Había conocido chicos que tenían padres divorciados que no podían verse ni en pintura, se llevaban tan mal desde el divorcio que a veces afectaban a su hijo en el proceso. Pero en fin, no hablaré de eso. No me interesa ni me gusta.

Me fijé por primera vez en su auto, un coche de patrulla. Genial. Mi papá subió mis maletas al portaequipajes, mamá me sorprendió cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto, yo pensé que ella sólo se despediría de mí y tomaría un vuelo de regreso, pero al parecer se quedaría un rato. Charlie vino hasta mí y me abrió la puerta de la parte trasera, en donde iban los arrestados. No subí al instante, lo miré con una ceja enarcada y una expresión divertida.

—¿Acaso soy una delincuente?

—Sí, lo eres. Vamos —dijo empujándome ligeramente. Me senté y él cerró la puerta, miré alrededor, papá nunca antes me había subido a su patrulla y me sentía extraña. Cómo una delincuente, y verlos a través de esa fea rejilla me hacía sentir mucho más como uno.

Papá se subió al auto y arrancó, yo me acomodé en mi asiento para el viaje. Ellos empezaron a hablar de quién sabe qué cosa pero no captó mi interés, me dediqué a ver el paisaje del camino. Bosques y bosques por todos lados, quizás eso era lo genial de aquí, en realidad sí me gustaba.

Y entonces me puse a pensar en el fútbol. Oh, el fútbol. Casi me sentí culpable por haberlo dejado de lado. Recordé todas mis paradas, los chutazos, los entrenos, los pases… habría de decirle adiós a todo ello.

Regresé a la realidad entonces y me di cuenta de que ya íbamos llegando, súper genial. Bueno, al menos eso supuse porque íbamos girando la esquina de una calle aparentemente tranquila. Habían muchas casas apiladas a lo largo de ella, una tras otra, las cuales me parecían idénticas. Y entonces el auto se detuvo enfrente de una de ellas, la miré a través de la ventana del auto.

Por lo que podía recordar seguía igual que siempre, bueno eso era obvio porque era la misma, pero papá no había cambiado muchas cosas en ella. La describiré en pocas palabras: blanca, de dos pisos con pocas y pequeñas ventanas del mismo color, tejado negro y en el exterior un pequeño y simple jardín, con un caminito de guijarros conduciendo a la entrada y unos cuantos arbustos flanqueándolo. Bueno, esas no fueron pocas palabras.

Me abrieron la puerta y yo bajé, reparé y sentí por primera vez el clima de Forks. Hacía un buen sol y el aire era un poco fresco, algo que supuse que me iba a agradar pues comenzaba a hartarme del hastioso sol de Phoenix.

Me fijé que papá comenzaba a meter mi equipaje a la casa, mamá y yo le seguimos por el caminillo y entramos a lo que debía de ser el recibidor de la casa. No pude evitar recorrer toda la habitación con los ojos, parecía demasiado anticuada y seria, no me gustaba. Mis padres siguieron escaleras arriba, pero yo me atrasé mirando todo lo que estaba al alcance de la vista.

Mi habitación no estaba tan mal, hubiese muerto si hubiera sido color osa, era de color violeta, paredes y accesorios de la pequeña cama. Amaba el violeta. Y odiaba el rosa. Era… _demasiado _femenino.

Mis padres me dejaron sola para que acomodara mis cosas, ya era bastante independiente. Además ni siquiera traía la gran cosa, sólo mis pocos pantalones de mezclilla, algunas blusas y mi bolsa con mis libros. No había traído conmigo mis balones, por cierto. Mamá no me lo había permitido, me había dicho que era mucho más fácil comprar uno nuevo aquí en Forks a que tener que desinflarlo y volverlo a inflar si se podía. Pero a veces ya no quedaban igual.

———————————-

Antes de bajar a comer, llamé a Kate, ella me lo había pedido y además ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Estábamos juntas casi todo el día. Estuve un buen rato hablando con ella antes de que mamá me llamase. Que por cierto ella se había quedado un rato más y de paso había hecho la cena y comida. Seguramente Ch… papá debería de estar muy contento.

Hizo espagueti con jamón, crema y queso blanco (bah, no tenía idea si se llamaba así, pero qué importaba) mi comida favorita por sobre todas. Debo decir que yo como demasiado, y eso que estoy _demasiado_ flaca, según mamá, pero especialmente las pastas y harinas. No muy nutritivo, pero era delicioso.

Llegó entonces el momento de la despedida, que aunque no quise admitirlo enfrente de mamá, comencé a pensar que la extrañaría muchísimo. No me había separado de ella desde los ocho años, mucho tiempo, si querían mi opinión. Eran casi las cuatro, así que la fuimos a dejar de nuevo al aeropuerto para que tomase su vuelo a las seis en punto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, por lo que sólo me dio tiempo de despedirme y ya.

Ella se puso sentimental como todas las madres, me abrazó fuertemente durante como seis minutos que se me hicieron eternos y bueno… no es que no me gustasen los abrazos, bueno, en realidad no me gustaban mucho, pero a veces sentía que exageraba un poco.

Una vez que ella se marchó, regresé con papá al auto para regresar de nuevo a casa. Nos hundimos en un cómodo silencio, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en esos momentos. Curiosamente el viaje no duró mucho, así que cuando llegamos a casa, ya eran casi las ocho. Media hora más tarde ya estábamos de nuevo en la cocina cenando el resto de la comida que había hecho mamá. Gracias al dragón de las estrellas fugaces.

Después de eso papá se puso a ver sus programas extraños de beisbol, a mí no me gustaba el beisbol, me gustaba el fútbol, así que después de estar un rato allí, sentada, tratando de entender alguna idiotez de ese juego… opté por despedirme de Charlie, excusándome con eso de "Tengo sueño" y subí a mi nueva y rara habitación.

Cuando estuve allí me quedé mirando alrededor de ella ideando lo que podría hacer. Miré entonces la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación, allí se colaba de una manera hermosa la pura luz de la luna, fui hasta allí y la abrí, cerrando los ojos cuando sentí la fría brisa azotarme. Enfrente de la casa había unas cuantas casas y casi hasta el fondo había un camino de tierra que conducía al bosque. Pensé en ir a explorar mañana, ya que no tenía pelota por ahora, pues obviamente se la pediría a Ch… papá.

Estuve unos minutos más observando hasta que decidí irme a la cama, a pesar de que me había dormido un buen rato en el vuelo, todavía tenía sueño a causa de la exhaustiva reta que había tenido con las chicas. Los entrenos también influían. Me puse mis pijamas y me acomodé en mi "nueva" y fría cama, pensando en lo que me esperaría mañana, no muy interesante, quizás.

**N/A:**

Ea!! Mil gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz =) Me alegro que les guste la idea del Bella con el fútbol y eso. Ah, por cierto, todos los chicos tendrán la misma edad, o sea 12. Edward no será más grande ni nada de eso, vale? Espero que el cap no les haya aburrido, a mí la verdad me está gustado cómo está quedando y me entretengo bastante escribiéndola, sólo que empiezo a preguntarme si estoy poniendo a Bella un poco más madura de lo que debería U___ú

~~Cómo pueden ver cambié algunas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, en el Forks de mi fic no estará lloviendo todo el tiempo ni tampoco hará frío a montones. Si suena absurdo y patético que cambie este tipo de cosas sólo porque se me pegó la gana, pero pfff, qué se le puede hacer :roll eyes:

¡¡Gracias por leer!! **Feliz Año Nuevo!! **Ya saben, que todos sus sueños se cumplan y eso… C=

Cuídense,

**Leon Jact.-**


	3. De BicisGeniales a Aburrimiento de Muert

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, parte del argumento inicial pertenece a Joachim Masannek y el resto es todo mío. No copiar.

**Loveness**

**&**

**Capítulo 3: **Boredness

**(De Bicis Geniales a Aburrimientos de Muerte)**

**.**

**.**

**A**l día siguiente me levanté temprano, como de costumbre, pensando amargamente que no sería un día muy divertido. Empezaba a extrañar muchísimo Phoenix, pero sobre todo a mi equipo de fútbol.

Me cambié y esta vez me puse unos pescadores negros, converse rotos negros, una blusa sencilla negra y un chaleco negro también, con insignias de mis grupos favoritos. No iba a jugar al fútbol, al menos no por ahora, así que no tenia chiste ponerme mis shorts.

Bajé a la cocina dispuesta a servirme un tazón de cereales, eso siempre hacía con mamá, y estaba segura de que no cambiaría aquí. Además… amaba el cereal. No tardé mucho en servírmelo y comérmelo..

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi extraña habitación y saqué algunos billetes de mis ahorros, ahorros que por cierto no me duraban mucho teniéndolos en una bolsilla de cuentas. Bajé igualmente las escaleras y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la entrada, recordé que tenía que avisar a papá. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba despierto, pero daba igual.

—¡Papá, voy a salir, ahora vuelvo! —grité mientras abría la puerta, con eso era suficiente.

—¿Cómo que _vas_ _salir_? —escuché detrás de mí, justo cuando estaba saliendo de la casa. Me volví, allí estaba papá, aparecido de quién sabe dónde. Ya estaba vestido con su uniforme extraño, de poli, seguramente ya se marcharía a trabajar.

—Sí, voy salir —repetí frunciendo el ceño y sin entender por qué me estaba atrasando.

—¿Y con qué permiso? —replicó Charlie alzando una ceja. No pude evitar rodar los ojos y resoplar.

—Cómo sea, ¿puedo salir? —dije —Quiero comprarme una pelota —añadí antes de que papá preguntara a donde.

—¿Pelota?

—Sí… ¿para jugar al fútbol?

—Sabes que tu madre me dijo que te tuviera alejada de ese vicio.

—¡Bah! No pienso quedarme aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, así que ¡adiós! —repliqué volviéndome para salir.

—¡Hey! ¿y cómo piensas ir al pueblo? — ¡Caca de vaca! Tenía razón. Aquí no era cómo Phoenix, allí podía irme caminando a todos lados porque todo quedaba cerca. Aquí, no es que estuviera a millas, pero tampoco quedaba muy cerca.

—Pues…

—¿No pensarás irte caminando, cierto? —estaba a punto de decirle "Pues llévame tú" pero fui interrumpida cuando él continuó —Vamos, te mostraré algo.

Me hice hacia un lado y él salió, lo seguí resignada, ya que supongo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Caminamos por el pasto hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cochera, abrió y entramos, no puse mucha atención, mi mirada sólo vagó por allí hasta que vi algo que me dejó boquiabierta.

—¿Pero qué mierdas es eso? —exclamé sorprendida. Ch… papá me miró enojado.

—¿Sabes?, estás muy chica para tener ese vocabulario —me reprendió. Seguí mirando lo que tenía enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, como sea… ¿de dónde sacaste algo tan guay como _eso_? —dije emocionada, papá me miró confundido al principio, pero después sacudió la cabeza y contestó.

—Billy me la regaló cuando le dije que venías —me dijo.

—¿Billy?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Antes solías juntarte a montón con su hijo Jacob —dijo papá sorprendido. La verdad es que no los recodaba, mi mente sólo tenía espacio para el fútbol. Neh, mentira.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia la bici de montaña que aparentemente era para mí. Una _Pakka._ Me parecía la mejor bicicleta del mundo. Nunca había tenido como esa y menos de esa marca, mamá decía que no era común en una chica traer bicicletas de esas. Pero estaba genial.

Me desconcertó un poco su apariencia, estaba muy bien cuidada, era completamente negra con una canastilla para quién sabe qué en el frente, pero lo más sorprendente era la rueda trasera súper extra ancha. Y era rosa. Rosa el color que más odiaba, pero aun así cuando tenía rosa… era la bici más maravillosa del mundo.

—¿Es… para mí? —Ch… papá rodó los ojos y alzó un hombro. Claro, la pregunta era estúpida. Obviamente era para mí… dudaba que papá fuese a subirse a una de esas. Me gustaría verlo, por cierto.

Sonreí. En Phoenix no había tenido bici porque no tenía caso, ya que todo me quedaba cerca y hacía años también que no tenía una. No se comparaba con el fútbol, obviamente, pero al menos no sería tan aburrido, podría darme vueltas por el bosque… ¿o no?

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es genial, gracias, supongo —dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió aparentemente satisfecho. Alucinó si pensó por un minuto que no me iba a gustar.—Bueno, si no te importa me daré una vuelta en ella…

—Sólo… no andes vagando por allí, ¿sí? —dijo papá entornando los ojos.

—Cómo sea —dije sacándola del… dejémosle como cochera. Antes de que Charlie pudiese decirme algo más, me subí a la bici y salí disparada de allí. Reí estúpidamente cuando sentí la brisa fresca golpearme el rostro de una manera maravillosa.

Estaba segura de que _amaría_ esta bici. Me sentía tan libre.

Iba a toda velocidad por el pueblo, pero aun así podía ver que las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Veía algunas chatarras pasar por allí y algunas personas de aspecto aburrido caminar en las aceras, pero niños… no veía a ninguno. Es sólo aumentaba mis expectativas de que Forks… sería un lugar _intensamente_ aburrido. ¿En dónde coño estaban todos?

¿O es que no madrugaba como yo? Qué mal.

Yo solía despertarme muy temprano para los entrenos y por la tarde jugar retas y penaltis hasta la puesta de sol. Esa era (bueno, fue), mi rutina de todos los días. Pero jamás aburrida.

Aquí seguramente ni siquiera conocían el fútbol. O no había niños.

Pase a la primera tienda que encontré, no tenía idea de qué era pero me metí. La verdad es que no iba con muchas esperanzas de encontrar una méndiga pelota, pero milagrosamente sí había. Así que allí salí yo, muy contenta con mi pelota en mi brazo.

Estaba ansiosa por jugar. Lo necesitaba. Ya.

Cuando llegué a casa sentí la cara toda entumecida, por alguna extraña razón no la sentía. Bueno, no era extraña, seguramente se debía a todo el aire que me había pegado de lleno por ir como una estrella fugaz en la bici.

Salté de la bici y ésta cayó con un golpe sordo en el pasto, antes de ir a jugar pensé en cambiarme pero después me convencí de que podría jugar con esta ropa. No necesariamente necesitaba shorts, también podía jugar con mis pescadores, pero eso sí, jamás con jeans.

Allí mismo en el pasto comencé a hacer mis dominadas, no es que fuese presumida, pero era buena en ello. Llegaba hasta veinte. Pero deseaba ser como los grandes. También me gustaba hacer los cabeceos, aunque a mi mamá no le gustara. Ella decía que así me mataba las neuronas y quién sabe qué más.

Pero pronto llegué a aburrirme, bien sabía que el fútbol no era para solitario y eso de "entrenar" de esa forma no era mi estilo, por más que quisiera jugar así se podía. Además, jamás había tenido que recurrir a este tipo de cosas, siempre había jugado en un equipo de fútbol, diferente era si me gustaba o no. Jugaba. Pronto la idea de que tendría que decirle adiós a los entrenos me golpeó como un chutazo esta vez.

Abatida me dejé caer contra el pasto, con ganas de morir y un poco arrepentida de haber venido a este lugar, aunque si lo pensábamos bien hubiera sido lo mismo en los dos lugares. Me puse a pensar en lo que podría hacer, pero ¡bah!, era un desperdicio de tiempo muerto, bien sabía que en este lugar no había nada divertido que hacer. O al menos no para mí, yo no podía vivir sin el fútbol.

Me levanté le di una patada a la pelota con algo de rabia y sin pensar realmente, cual iba ser mi sorpresa cuando iba a estar viendo la pelota dirigirse como un rayo de luz hacia la ventana de enfrente. Atravesó la ventana, rompiéndola en millones de pedazos y causando un terrible estruendo que casi me hizo llorar.

Caca de hipopótamo condensada y envasada…

Corrí como un rayo hacia mi bici y salté en ella, acelerando al máximo y yendo directamente hacia el caminillo del bosque que había visto la noche anterior. Acelere y acelere hasta que sentí que mis pies quemaban, ¡maldita sea! De repente me sentí estúpida. Seguramente me iban a perseguir hasta aquí. Y no es que me fuese a salvar mucho, quizás me habían visto y seguramente le dirían a Charlie. _Maravilloso_.

Me bajé de la bici y comencé a caminar con ella a mi lado, seguramente había recorrido medio bosque ya. El camino de tierra todavía seguía y comencé a preguntarme hacía donde iría, bien podría averiguarlo ahora. Al fin y al cabo _tenía toda la eternidad_ del tiempo. No había nada mejor que hacer en este lugar de mierda.

Estuve caminado por lo que me parecieron horas, quién sabe, tal vez exageraba. No parecía haber nada de interesante en este bosque, aunque era hermoso, el camino se partía en otros caminos diferentes y por lo que podía ver escogía los que llevaban a… _Nada._ Volví a subir a mi bici, ya me había aburrido de caminar.

Lo divertido de esto fue que había subiditas y pequeños montículos de tierra planos en los que podía subir en mi bici y a la vez deseaba que fueran mucho más altos para poder probar la bici. Sería estupendamente genial.

Llegó un momento en el que me concentré tanto en la bici, y en el estar haciendo truquillos con ella, que dejé de prestar atención de hacia dónde me dirigía. Pero no me importó en realidad. Porque en ese momento escuché un ruido sumamente familiar, bueno, _unos_ ruidos sumamente familiares.

El sonido de las botas de fútbol raspando contra la tierra, el sonido que producía una bota de fútbol al impactar contra una pelota, pero sobre todo el ruido de la pelota de fútbol al ser dominada sobre la tierra. _Fútbol_.

Casi con desesperación dirigí mi mirada hacia donde escuchaba el sonido, parecía tan real y estaba _demasiado _cerca. Por un momento pensé que tal era mi desesperación por jugar al fut que empezaba a imaginarme cosas.

Bajé de la bici y caminé hasta donde provenían los melódicos sonidos, casi me sentía relajada, y entonces visualicé lo que me pareció un genial campo de fútbol. Y entonces, esa fue la primera vez que los vi.

**N/A:**

Pff, sí, sé que esperaban que ya salieran los chicos, pero no XD, como podrán ver ya saldrán en el próximo capítulo ;) **Mil gracias por sus reviews** =) Si de por si estoy bastante animada con la historia, sus comments me animan todavía más ^^

Me alegra que les esté gustando y no les aburra jajaja. No respondí sus reviews, sólo como tres, lo siento, me encanta leer sus comentarios y eso y de hecho planeaba contestarlos ayer. Pero tuve una fuerte discusión el 31 con mi padre y me ha castigado sin laptop.

Tuve que esperarme hasta las 3 de la mañana para poder actualizar ¬¬ Lo peor de todo es que tengo que actualizar Alphabet We… y The Devil… pero me castigo ¡una semana! Y ya entro a la estúpida escuela el lunes ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap

Feliz Año!!,

**Leon**.-

**P.D:** Me cambié el nick de nuevo, sin comentarios Ú____Ú


	4. De Chicos Futboleros a Rechazos Tontos

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. _Graciasporrecordarmelo_.

**Loveness**

**&  
**

**Capítulo 4:** Silliness

**(De Chicos Futboleros a Rechazos)**

**.**

**.**

**P**or un momento no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, llámame exagerada pero después de tanto tiempo sin ver fútbol _de verdad_ era increíble verlo de pronto y mucho más en un lugar como éste.

Lo primero que noté fue que eran sólo chicos y de mi misma edad. Diez en total. Parecían ser increíblemente buenos a juzgar por sus movimientos, casi igual de buenos que mi equipo. Bueno, el que _alguna vez_ fue mi equipo. Observé sus rápidos pases, tan organizados y bien realizados, simplemente era genial.

A uno de ellos le daban un pase relámpago e inmediatamente la lanzaba directo a la portería en lo que me pareció el chut más potente del mundo, incluso mucho más que Kate. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, el chico que estaba de a portero logró parar el chut! Increíblemente impactante.

Y de repente, mientras observaba a los chicos reanudar su partido, sentí que mis tenis comenzaban a picarme y en los pies sentí un hormigueo. La sensación y tentación de querer ir corriendo hasta allí y dominar la grandiosa pelota me invadió y casi venció. Pero sabía que no podía, no sería muy agradable irte metiendo así. Por la forma en que jugaban estaba segura de que eran chicos tan futboleros como yo.

Supongo que me acerqué demasiado, o hice demasiado ruido al arrastrar mis pies adoloridos sobre la tierra, quién sabe, pero fui consciente de que ellos me vieron en cuanto escuché a uno de ellos decirme algo que no entendí pues había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos.

Debía de verme como idiota allí parada. Habían dejado de jugar, ahora me miraban a mí y me sentía un poco torpe y… ¿cohibida? ¿Yo cohibida? _Simplemente maravilloso_.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿acaso estás sorda o qué? —exclamó uno de ellos. Fijé mi vista en él y a lo primero que se dirigió mi nada discreta mirada fue a su sorprendente y extraño cabello. Vale la pena describirlo, así que diré que estaba estupendamente despeinado, apuntando hacia todos lados, increíblemente perfecto a juzgar por lo húmedo que estaba. Y el color, el color, de lo más extraño que haya en este planeta. No sabría decir qué color exactamente, pero el anaranjado se le acercaba mucho más. Sí, eso.

Era de ojos verdes, casi tan pálido como yo, bastante delgado y no _demasiado_ alto, apenas lograba pasarme por unos cuantos centímetros. Fruncía el ceño, en sus labios había una mueca algo burlona, no me gustó su expresión, parecía ser de _esos niños_ que eran unos diablillos.

No contesté. Dirigí mi mirada curiosa hacia el resto de los chicos que habían estado jugando, todos me miraban extrañados y algo sorprendidos, como si estuvieran viendo a un marciano o a un perro bailando. ¿Qué tenía de sorprendente? Nada. Sólo era una niña común y corriente de doce años.

—¡Hey! —volvió a decir el niño del cabello raro. Volví a mirarlo encogiéndome de hombros, queriendo darle a entender qué no le había escuchado.—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

—Hum, soy Bella, sólo ando en mi bici —dije alzando un hombro. Me di cuenta entonces que ellos no habían visto mi bici, casi quise enrojecer, pero en cambio permanecí impasible mirándolos. Los ojos de chico viajaron a mi bici, pude ver primero una expresión de confusión en su rostro, luego frunció el ceño y finalmente, después de unos instantes de observar mi bici, me volvió a mirar. Había una mueca burlona en sus labios y sus ojos me miraban con diversión y burla también.

—Linda bici —me dijo con un tono socarrón que me irritó un poco, pude escuchar una risita de por allí, pero no le hice caso—¿No te ha alcanzado para las llantas?

Los chicos se rieron burlonamente, casi quise pegarme en la frente por lo tontos que parecían. Pero en vez de eso permanecí quieta y los seguí mirando.

—Así me gusta, es creativa —dije con una gran sonrisa desafiante. Pareció como si hubiese desconcertado al chico durante un momento, pero luego volvió a aparecer ese aire de suficiencia y burla.

—Cómo sea. ¿Qué quieres? Dínoslo de una vez y esfúmate, que has interrumpido nuestro entreno —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entreno, dices? —pregunté sin poder contener mi emoción.—¿Puedo…?

Él pareció captar lo que quería puesto que antes de que terminara la frase abrió mucho los ojos y luego se echó a reír a carcajada abierta. Los otros le miraron confusos, pero él seguía riéndose sin parar.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo todavía riéndose.

—Pues sí, lo digo muy en serio, ¿por qué? —dije algo enfadada cruzándome de brazos también. No me gustaba la actitud de ese chico.

—Pues no me lo creo.

—Hey, Edward, espera, ¿de qué me he perdido? —preguntó el chico que había visto en la portería. _Edward_. Así que ese era el nombre de ese chico tan jocoso. Me pareció un nombre un poco extraño y anticuado para un niño como él. Al parecer sólo _Edward_ había captado mi mensaje, los otros habían estado demasiado ocupados burlándose de mi bici.

—Ella… ¡ella quiere entrar al entreno! —exclamó Edward riéndose de nuevo. Algunos de los otros chicos se rieron también. Yo sólo los miré algo desconcertada e irritada, la verdad no le veía nada de gracioso al asunto. Sólo quería jugar un rato, ¿qué tenía de malo eso?

—¡Basta! —grité dando patadas en el suelo después de ver que seguirían burlándose de mí. —¿Qué mierdas es tan gracioso?

—Oh, vaya —dijo Edward dejando de reír, pero aun sonreía socarrón.—Pero en fin, no, no puedes.

—¿Ah, no? ¿y por qué no? —cuestioné sorprendida y extrañada. Edward rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Porque no, ya hemos terminado el entreno, aparte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues me acabas de decir que querías regresar a tu entreno! —exclamé algo confundida por su estúpida razón de no querer dejarme jugar con ellos.

—Bueno, te diré la verdad, aunque no necesitas saberla ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué? —pregunté ladeando la cabeza. No entendía para nada de qué rayos me estaban hablando.

—¡Eres una chica! —esta vez fue el turno del chico portero de decir. _¿Una chica? ¿qué tenía eso de malo?_ No le encontraba sentido a eso como para no dejarme jugar. Me encogí de hombros, dando la señal de que no le veía nada de malo.

—Pues… ¡pues las chicas no juegan fútbol! —dijo entonces Edward incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Yo sí juego!

—¡No me jodas! Seguramente ni sabes dominar el balón, no quiero que te rompas la cabeza —me eché a reír histéricamente. No entendía cómo habíamos llegado hasta esta conversación pero comenzaba volverse algo idiota.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿es que acaso me has visto jugar?

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Siempre eres así de pesada? ¿¡Por qué no lo captas y te esfumas de una vez!? ¡Quiero seguir jugando! —me soltó empezando a malhumorarse.

—Sí, vete a jugar con _Campanita _y con_ Barbie_ —terció el grandote de cabello oscuro. Los chicos comenzaron a reír, ¿campanita? ¿Barbie? ¿Pero qué…?

—Oh, sí, es cierto. Así tendrán a quien peinar y dejarán de molestarme —se burló Edward riéndose.

—¡Eso... eso… es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida! Que sea chica no significa que no pueda jugar y hasta superarte en el fútbol… —exclamé pero me callé cuando Edward se dio una palmada en la frente, exasperado. Me sentía algo patética.

—Eso sería bastante divertido de ver, ¿por qué no la dejas? —intervino otro chico con una sonrisa burlona y divertida. Éste era rubio, igual de alto y delgado que Edward.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron varios chicos haciendo muecas de asco. Definitivamente estos tíos odiaban a las niñas. Unos completos mini machos descerebrados.

—Qué sarta de estupideces dices, Jasper! —dijo Edward mordazmente. El chico llamado Jasper rodó los ojos. Edward se volvió hacia mí —Ya te lo he dicho. Nosotros no jugamos con _niñas_. Y tampoco me interesa tu "desafío" —dijo haciendo comillas en lo último —No quiero ridiculizarte ni hacerte llorar —añadió de guasa.

—Bien, cómo quieras! —salté alzando los hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que por supuesto no sentía. Me sentía molesta y ridiculizada. Nunca me había pasado algo como esto. Bueno, pensándolo bien sí, pero jamás me habían rechazado a una reta ni a jugar fútbol. Agarré el manubrio de mi bici dispuesta a regresar por donde había venido cuando me di cuenta de que esos tontos seguían mirándome.

No lo soportaba y seguramente era por mi bici, en otro momento lo hubiese ignorado, pero en estos momentos estaba de muy mal humor.—¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡No soy un jodido marciano! —exclamé levantando los brazos de una manera exagerada quizá.

Sin decir una palabra más me volví y seguí caminando con mi bici rápidamente, ansiosa por salirme de allí y perderme en lo más perdido del mundo o… esconderme tal y cómo lo haría un topo. Sí, un topo. En cuanto me hube alejado de allí me monté en la bici y pedaleé lo más rápido que pude, de nuevo sin fijarme por donde iba.

Eran… unos completos niños tontos e inmaduros. Especialmente ese tal Edward. Bah! ¿no podía entrar a su entreno sólo por el hecho de ser una chica? ¿Qué clase de idiotez era esa? Simplemente no se me hacía justo. Jamás me había pasado nada parecido a esto.

Principalmente porque nunca le había pedido a un grupo de chicos que me dejasen jugar con ellos, siempre se lo había pedido a chicas. No tenía idea de la razón. Pero ahora había estado tan desesperada que me había atrevido hacerlo y ahora me sentía estúpida y algo ansiosa.

Aun cuando me habían rechazado y se habían burlado de mí quería entrar a su equipo. Deseaba jugar fútbol y no quedarme sentada aburriéndome como si fuera un bebé. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si ellos no me lo permitían?

Estaba segura de que podría vencerlos fácilmente y me encantaría hacerlo. Sería muy satisfactorio ver la cara burlona de ese niño convertirse en una de vergüenza y rabia. _Demasiado satisfactorio_.

Ya no pude seguir pensando en esa pandilla, quedaron por el momento en el olvido, porque pronto llegué al frente de una casa que parecía un castillo, por lo enorme que parecía ser. Cómo ninguna otra. La más grande del mundo. De esas que en cuanto las ves sabes que cuestan millones y millones. Miré con curiosidad la casa, ¿quién viviría en medio del bosque?

Bajé de la bici y caminé con mi bici sin apartar la vista de la extraña y enorme casa, hasta que más o menos loa rodeé y estuve enfrente de lo que parecía un patio o algo así. Para mi sorpresa allí habían dos niñas, de mi edad, aunque si decimos la verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho. Ellas parecían ser de esas chicas que había conocido en mis otras mudanzas, que se preocupaban sólo por invitaciones, por maquillajes, peinados, zapatos, ropa y "novios".

De inmediato me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza. A lo largo de mis viajes había aprendido a no prejuzgar ni criticar por las apariencias. Quizás ellas eran diferentes, aunque la verdad no me interesaba.

—¡Hey! Hola, ¿quién eres? —reaccioné. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo les había estado mirando, pero supuse que demasiado porque se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Una de ellas me estaba hablando y me hacía señas. Me parecía que hoy estaba bastante idiotizada, me pregunté a qué se debería. Quizás la falta de fútbol.—¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?

Sacudí la cabeza y la miré fijamente. Ella era muy pequeña, más delgada y chica que yo incluso, tenía un cabello genial. Negro como un balón y sus puntas apuntaban a direcciones imposibles, me ganaba por mil veces en lo pálida. Tenía unos alegres ojos verdes, lo mismo pasaba con su rostro. Casi brillaba o algo así.

En cambio la otra parecía ser un poco más seria y… fría. Ella incluso era mucho más guapa que la otra, me recordó a las muñecas _Barbie_ que le había visto jugar a mis compañeras de los diferentes institutos a los que iba. Estúpida comparación, pero eso fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. Se parecía mucho por el cabello dorado, la palidez, lo delgada que era y obviamente lo guapa. Las dos me miraban con curiosidad al igual que yo a ellas.

Caí entonces en la cuenta de que ellas debían ser _Barbie _y _Campanita_ las que había mencionado el chico de la panda de Edward. No quise pensarlo ni verme mala pero la verdad es que tenían cierto parecido.

—Hola —contesté sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Alcé un hombro.

—Sólo… paseo en mi bici —atiné a contestar. Ellas miraron entonces mi bici por primera vez, recordé la llanta rosa trasera extra súper ancha. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella antes de volver a mirar a las chicas.

—Linda bici —dijo con una sonrisa divertida la de pelo negro parecido a Ash. Casi quise reír en ese momento también.

—Gracias —repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

—Por cierto, soy Alice y ella es Rose —comentó Alice señalando a la rubia de al lado. Me sorprendí cuando ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ehm… soy Bella.

—Y _Bella_ ¿eres nueva por aquí?

—Sí, acabo de…

—Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. ¿Eres la hija del jefe Swan, cierto? —inquirió Alice emocionada.

—Sí, lo soy —suspiré, luchando contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pues espero que no te la estés pasando tan mal —suspiró Alice. La miré confundida.

—Este lugar es más aburrido que nada —comentó Rose haciendo una mueca. Les daba la razón de todo el planeta. Era el infierno.

—Entonces… ¿no hay mucho que hacer aquí? —dije aunque probablemente la pregunta era un tanto obvia.

—En realidad no, pero hacemos lo posible por no aburrirnos —Alice se encogió de hombros. —Justo ahora íbamos a entrar para ver qué hacer, ¿quieres venir?

Me pregunté la razón por la que invitaría a una completa desconocida a entrar a su casa, pero seguramente no me veía muy peligrosa. La verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero era mucho mejor que hacer nada. No veía muy grave eso de entrar a la casa de esa niña, así que me encogí de hombros y asentí.—Claro.

Aventé mi bici a un lado y las seguí adentro de la casa que por cierto era mucho más grandota de lo que aparentaba, estaba al cien segura de que podría perderme en este lugar. Por lo que pude ver no había nadie.

—¿No hay nadie? —pregunté con curiosidad al no escuchar ni un solo ruido. Era una tranquilidad casi inquietante, no me gustaba. Pasamos por lo que me parecieron muchas habitaciones. O quién sabe, en realidad no puse mucha atención a pesar de que miraba para todos lados como si se tratase de un museo muy interesante.

—Sólo mi mamá, pero ella está trabajando —contestó Alice mientras subíamos unas amplias y elegantes escaleras. Entramos a lo que parecía ser su habitación, juraba que su tamaño era dos veces mi casa entera. Su cama era grande por supuesto y había un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar un montón de luz; apostaba que la luna debía de verse genial aquí. Una televisión, un juguetero en forma de casa, una cómoda, una mecedora, un escritorio y un gran closet en el que presentía había un montón de juguetes. Lo malo de esto que es que había un orden insoportable, dudaba que algún día tuviese mi habitación ordenada de esa manera tan… _perfecta_. Y menos alguien como yo.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Esta habitación es para ti sola? —no pude evitar preguntar. Ella asintió y sonrió.— Guau, es demasiado grande. Observé la habitación un poco más, vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Un globo terráqueo. Era redondo. Redondo como una pelota. Tuve el impulso de tomarla y patearla para romper el ventanal.

¿Y cómo qué vamos a hacer? —dije mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Mmm, no sé, ¿te gustan las muñecas? —La miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. Ella pareció sorprendida —¿No? ¿por qué?

—No, no mucho. Es sólo que no se me hacen muy interesantes, prefiero hacer otras cosas —repliqué alzando un hombro. Ellas se sentaron en la cama de Alice, empezaron a hablar de lo que supuse que podríamos hacer. Mientras yo me dediqué a según observar la habitación aunque no con mucho interés.

Pronto el recuerdo de esos niños volvió a mi cabeza. Sentí un extraño sentimiento surgir en mi interior. De repente me pregunté algo, ¿ellas los conocerían? ¿sabrían de ellos?

—Hey, ¿conocen a los chicos futboleros? —pregunté. Quizás ellas no entendieron mi término porque fruncieron en ceño confundidas, pero luego el entendimiento se cruzó en la cara de Alice.

—¡Oh! ¿Te has encontrado con ellos?

—Sí, ¿los conoces?

—Uno de ellos es mi hermano, Edward…

—¿Así que ese crío es tu hermano? —exclamé sorprendida sin poder contener mis palabras. Me di cuenta de que había metido la pata. _Es su hermano tonta._—Oh, lo siento —dije avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Es un pesado —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.—Por lo que puedo ver no te ha ido muy bien con él y su panda, ¿verdad?

—Yo… yo les pedí que me dejaran jugar al fútbol con ellos, pero…

—Oh, no. Ellos odian a las niñas —intervino Rosalie.—Jamás de los jamases dejan jugar a niñas con ellos.

—Piensan que son tontas, detestables… —dijo Alice.

—Y lo más asqueroso de este planeta —terminó Rosalie.

—Bueno, eso es un poco drástico y cruel, ¿no creen? —comenté sorprendida. Ellas se encogieron de hombros.

—Es lo que ellos dicen, pero supongo que exageran entonces —replicó Alice rodando los ojos.

—¿Entonces ni siquiera a ti te deja jugar?

—No. Dejando a un lado que a mí no me agrada mucho el fútbol, también es un tonto conmigo. Peleamos casi todo el tiempo, aunque eso no quiere decir que nos queramos —contestó Alice.—Mamá a veces lo obliga a llevarme con él para "jugar" con su panda, pero siempre termina botándome por allí.

—¿A ti te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí, claro, me encanta —dije casi sorprendida.—Pensé que aquí no conocían el fútbol, pero cuando los vi pensé que podría jugar con ellos y bueno… —añadí suspirando.—Simplemente es demasiado aburrido.

—Qué mal. Pero mejor no te hagas ilusiones, ellos no te dejarán ni en broma y si lo hacen, seguro que te hacen maldades —dijo Rose.—Además, deben de gustarte otras cosas aparte de jugar al fútbol, ¿no?

—No… ¡Es mi vida! No sé qué se supone que voy a hacer sabiendo que ellos están allí jugando mientras que yo… estoy aburriéndome —resoplé enfadada y frustrada.—Tengo que entrar a ese equipo.

No sé cómo le haría, pero estaba segura de que intentaría todo lo posible por entrar a ese equipo. Eso lo podías tener por seguro.

**N/A:**

Quedó medio raro este capítulo, pero me gustó mucho en realidad. Espero que no los haya decepcionado XD Y les siga gustando, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. No puedo responderlos, porque sigo castigada (el viernes me quitan el castigo) Se supone que en estos momentos debería de estar haciendo tarea, pero en vez de eso me dije ¿por qué no demonios adelantas tus traducciones? Pero al final no pude resistirme y decidí ponerme a escribir el cap de este fic XD

_Prometo actualizar el fin de semana The Devil'st Toy, vale? Que la mayoría está esperando esa historia…_

Fue a lo que me dediqué toda la tarde en realidad. **¡¡Mil gracias por los reviews!! Las amo. **

En serio, no sé qué sería de mí sin sus coments, me encantan. También gracias a las personas que la han puesto en favoritos, lamentablemente son muchas más. ¡¡Vamossss! Anímense a dejar un pequeño review. Me gustaría saber que están allí. Actualizo rápido y todo, no pido mucho ¿o sí?

**¿¡Review!?**

**Leon.-**


	5. De Videojuegos a Desquites Personales

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. _Graciasporrecordarmelo_.

**~Muchas gracias a:** **M.L.F. Elektragedia, Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen, EdwardKaname, KETSIA, Ericastelo, verodelprado, viszed, littlevampire91, Mary de Cullen, Cherrie SA, RosalieHaledeCullen por sus maravillosos reviews =D**

**Capítulo 5:** Formidableness

(De Videojuegos a Desquites Personales)

**.**

**.**

**—¿P**or qué estás tan segura de qué lo lograrás? —preguntó Alice.—Es decir, conozco perfectamente a mi hermano y a su panda de idiotas y sé muy bien que no te lo pondrán difícil.

—Porque lo sé —contesté con suficiencia.—Sé que soy igual o más buena que ellos. Me dejarán.

—Pues espero que sí, buena suerte con ello, sería genial verlo —apoyó Rose.

—¿Y ustedes sólo juegan con muñecas y casitas? —pregunté un poco desanimada, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Ya lo sabes, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y… ¿no hay más niñas o algo así con quién jugar?

—¡Oh, debes de estar bromeando! —dijo Rose, le miré confundida, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Por…?

—¡Pues es verano! Nadie se encuentra en casa durante el verano, la mayoría de los niños de aquí suelen irse muy gustosos de vacaciones… sólo los más desafortunados nos quedamos a aburrirnos —contestó Alice antes de que pudiese preguntar algo.

—Bueno, tiene sentido pero no entiendo qué hacen entonces ustedes aquí —repliqué.—¿Por qué no han salido de vacaciones?  
—Papá se encuentra en una convención fuera del país o algo así —rodó los ojos Alice—Así que no podemos ir sin él, sería algo así como traicionarlo.

—Mis padres no quisieron esta vez, salimos el año pasado —contestó Rose alzando un hombro.

—Bueno, yo tuve la tonta decisión de venir de vacaciones aquí —suspiré frustrada mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos en vez de estar aquí hablando con estas chicas sobre vacaciones.

—¿Sólo vienes de vacaciones? —preguntó algo sorprendida Alice.

—Algo así, vengo a quedarme por un buen rato, al menos hasta que harte a Charlie o me harte yo misma —repliqué, antes de que pudiesen preguntarme algo más expliqué: —Mamá está casada con un tipo beisbolista que obviamente tiene que viajar por muchas partes para torneos y esas sandeces.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero eso debería de ser muy emocionante! ¿No? Viajar por muchas partes… —replicó Rose. Suspiré frustrada porque al aparentemente ellas no parecían ver lo que yo veía desde mi punto de vista.

—No, no lo es. Al menos para mí no lo es —dije haciendo una mueca.—Es… nos mudamos cada tres meses o cuatro, y nunca suelo adaptarme o acostúmbrame a mi nueva escuela porque siempre termino cambiándome. No me gusta ser la nueva.

—Oh, entiendo, a mí tampoco. Antes solíamos viajar mucho por los trabajos de papá y sus convenciones —terció Alice.—A Edward y a mí no nos gustaba ser los chicos nuevos porque todos nos miraban, además no teníamos muchos amigos, pero papá entendió eso y hace dos años nos mudamos aquí, cuando papá consiguió un trabajo en el hospital del pueblo.

—Oh, vaya, tienes más suerte que yo. Mira, yo de todas formas terminaré regresando con Renée y Phil y volveré a la misma vida de siempre —resoplé frustrada. Qué triste era mi situación.

—En fin… hay que hacer algo de una vez, comienzo a aburrirme —se quejó Rose, levantándose de la cama.

—Pero… no hay nada que hacer —dije con pesimismo. Claro que no había nada que hacer. Al menos mis posibilidades y mundo se cerraban si el fútbol no estaba involucrado.

—Bella no quiere jugar con muñecas, entonces… —comenzó Alice, pero terminó la frase.

—¿No tienen bicis? —pregunté de repente. Ellas negaron y yo no pude más que suspirar frustrada. _Esto era demasiado aburrido…—_No se me ocurre que podríamos hacer, pues.

—Podríamos jugar juegos de mesa, dar un paseo por el bosque, ver la televisión, películas, jugar los videojuegos de mi hermano…

—¿Videojuegos? —pregunté emocionada. Alice asintió —Pero sabes jugar, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, de algo debe servir tener un hermano, además no iban a estar allí botados todo el día ¿o sí?

—Entonces juguemos, ¿qué videojuegos tiene tu… hermano? —pregunté corrigiéndome a tiempo, puesto que hermano no era exactamente la palabra que quería decir.

—Oh, tiene millones… nunca acabaría… —dijo Alice.—Vamos.

Salimos de su habitación y andamos por el pasillo y llegamos a la puerta de lo que supuse que sería la cueva del encantador de Edward. Alice abrió la puerta y entramos.

—¡Por la calavera de ojos saltones de Nosferatu! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo cuando mi vista recorrió toda la habitación. Simplemente era genial. —Este tío sí que es afortunado.

En ese momento sentí un poco de envidia por ese Edward, todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación eran dignas de admirar todo el día y dignas de envidiar todas las horas. Ya quisiera que me compraran todo esto. Videojuegos de todo tipo, avionetas, _pelotas de fútbol_, posters de los grandes del fut, figurillas… Vaya mierda.

Casi todo era sobre el fútbol, parecía gustarle tanto como a mí y sabía que nos llevaríamos bastante bien si no fuera un completo tipejo.

—Hey, ¿y te deja entrar como si nada su habitación? —pregunté sorprendida, acordándome de repente.

—Oh, no, desde luego que no —replicó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.—Pero será divertido hacerlo enojar.

Le devolví la sonrisa, claro que sería divertido.

Había tantos videojuegos y consolas, que no tenía idea la razón por la que las tenía si no las utilizaba, que nos fue difícil escoger un buen juego. Alice resultó una buena jugadora, Rose no tanto pero se defendía, yo obviamente, (¡qué modesta!) fui la que mejor jugué de ellas tres.

Pero me sentí un poco triste al recordar que a veces en las pijamas que hacíamos en Phoenix solíamos hacer esto mismo, jugar y jugar videojuegos sin parar. Aquí también era divertido, pero ya no sería lo mismo, la diferencia era que a pesar de que Alice y Rose parecían ser unas chicas muy agradables, no compartíamos el mismo sentido y amor por el fútbol, más bien a ellas no les atraía en lo absoluto. En cambio, con mis amigas y ex compañeras de equipo fiero compartíamos ese amor, pasión, adicción y sentido por el fútbol. Era como una mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Nuestro complemento.

Y así parecía ser con aquellos chicos. Cosa que me hacía querer entrar todavía más al equipo. Que por cierto mientras jugaba o esperaba mi turno, en lo más recóndito de mis pensamientos seguía pensando cómo le haría para entrar a ese jodido equipo. De que haría algo lo haría, pero aún no sabía qué.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, y como teníamos mucho que escoger, jugamos muchos juegos diferentes. En ese momento se me pasó gran parte de mi aburrimiento, aunque aún seguía faltándome ese complemento que era completado jugando al fútbol.

Pero entonces nuestra partida de juegos fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió de golpe. Caca de vaca. Era Edward.

A juzgar por su expresión no parecía muy contento de vernos allí, sentadas en su cama, con sus controles de consola jugando sus videojuegos. Él frunció el ceño y sus labios en una furiosa expresión.

—¿¡Qué carajo hacen en mi habitación!? —exclamó rabioso y yo me aguanté las ganas de reír.—Jodidas niñas, ¿quién les ha dado permiso?

—¡Edward! —se escuchó una voz molesta desde otra habitación.—¿Qué tipo de vocabulario es ése?

—¡Mamá! Alice y compañía se han metido a mi habitación! —gritó Edward mirándonos con rabia. Ninguna de las tres nos movimos, yo estaba allí disfrutando de la escena y ellas… bueno en realidad sólo me importaba en ese momento la expresión de rabia que tenía Edward.

El pobre quejándose con su mamá… qué lindo.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó una mujer apareciendo al lado de Edward. Parecía ser muy amable y agradable, era muy bonita, ahora me daba cuenta de donde habían agarrado esa belleza estos dos niños. Era igual de pálida y tenía un bonito cabello color caramelo. Me recordaba a mamá porque podía sentir en ella ese instinto maternal.

Ella reparó en mí y ladeó la cabeza, mirándome bien, antes de que pudiese decir algo Alice habló:

—¡Hey, ella es Bella, acaba de mudarse aquí!

—Oh, ¿eres la hija del jefe Swan? —me preguntó y asentí. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.—Mucho gusto, querida.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, Edward interrumpió todavía muy molesto.

—¡Diles que se salgan de mi habitación! —exclamó señalándonos.

—Edward, no seas descortés, ¿Qué te he enseñado? —le reprendió su madres con expresión severa. Edward rodó los ojos y resopló.

—¿Y bien?

—Alice, querida, ya sabes cómo se pone tu querido hermano cuando invades su habitación —dijo la madre de Alice.—Vamos, salgan antes de que se moleste más —añadió haciendo una expresión cómica.

—¡Vamos, lárguense! —apuró Edward, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

—Edward, basta. No seas descortés con los invitados —le dijo su madres mientras Alice y Rose se paraban y les seguía hacia la puerta para salirnos.—Querida, espero que puedas perdonar a mi querido Eddie le hacen falta unos cuantos jalones de orejas —dijo mientras le jalaba suavemente su oreja izquierda.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó Edward dándole mala cara. Bella no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente.

—No se preocupe…

—Llámeme Esme, por favor, querida —me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí.—Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias —contesté sonriendo encantadoramente. Esme nos dejó y yo me quedé allí parada junto a Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, al parecer has seguido mi consejo muy rápido, ¡las encontraste! —se burló él riendo.—Vamos, anda, seguramente empezarán ya a jugar muñecas. No querrás perderte la diversión ¿o sí?

—Oh, no, claro que no —le seguí la burla.—Muchas gracias, _Eddie —_Él frunció el ceño todavía más, yo simplemente me eché a reír caminando hacia la habitación de Alice antes de que dijera algo más.—Nos vemos.

Cómo yo seguía sin querer jugar a las muñecas, jugamos un juego de mesa que después de todo no fue aburrido como aparentaba ser. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana me di cuenta de que ya casi vendría la anochecida.

Tenía que irme ya si no quería que Charlie me castigara de por vida.

—¡Rayos y centellas, tengo que irme! —exclamé parándome rápidamente. Ellas me miraron sobresaltadas.—Es algo tarde ya, tengo que irme o sino Charlie me castigará de por vida.

—Oh, bien —dijo Alice levantándose también.—Vamos.

Bajamos por las escaleras, no sin antes despedirme de Esme y asegurarle que podía irme muy bien sola. Alice y Rose me acompañaron hasta afuera de la casa para ir por mi bici. La levanté del suelo y me volví hacia ellas.

—Entonces… bueno, supongo que nos veremos —dije.

—Nos veremos —replicó Rose con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, deberíamos de vernos! —exclamó Alice contenta.—Nos la hemos pasado de maravilla, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí —contesté con sinceridad. Tenía que admitir que no había sido tan aburrido como pensé en un principio, cuando apenas llevaba cinco minutos en la casa. No se comparaba con el fútbol ni tampoco era igual de divertido que con mis ex compañeras de equipo, pero se defendía.

—Adiós —me despedí haciendo señas con la mano y comenzando a subirme a mi bici.

—Adiós —contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin volver a mirar atrás pedaleé rápidamente, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, sin que me agarrase la noche porque estaba segura de que Charlie se molestaría o quién sabe. Uno nunca sabía.

**N/A:**

**Y**a lo saben, las adoro por sus lindos comentarios. Perdonen la tardanza, es que he estado repartiendo mi tiempo en otros dos fanfics que tengo en proceso en este momento jajaja

Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia ;) Espero que sigan leyendo y comentando ^^ Bueno me voy, que me muero de sueño.

Nos leemos, cuídense mucho!!

**Leon.-**


	6. De Entrenos a Chicos Lindos xD

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. _Graciasporrecordarmelo_.

**~Muchísisisisismas gracias a:** **alma_93, Cherrie SA, viszed, Ericastelo, littlevampire91, Alejandra de Cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, pekascullen, Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen, M.L.F. Elektragedia, EdwardKaname, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross y VaninaCullen por sus maravillsotes reviews =D**

**¡¡Las adoro!!**

**Capítulo 6:** Enjoyableness

**-**

(De Entreno a Chico Lindo xD)

**-**

**.**

**.**

**G**racias a Dios no me tardé tanto en llegar a casa, lo único malo de todo esto es que sentía que mi cara estaba congelada. Bueno, en realidad todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que me aventé de la bici y la eché dentro de la cochera.

Prácticamente ya había oscurecido, así que esperaba que Charlie no se pusiera de exagerado, tal como lo hacía Renée. Por cierto, ni siquiera me había fijado si Charlie había llegado o no, pero justo cuando iba entrando mis esperanzas desaparecieron. Mi padre estaba allí parado en medio del vestíbulo, esperándome seguramente.

Lo único que no entendía… era por qué parecía estar enojado. Me miraba frunciendo el ceño y estaba cruzado de brazos sosteniendo…

Mierda. Maldición. ¡Caca de vaca!

Había olvidado completamente la ventana rota.

Charlie tenía en sus brazos la pelota que había comprado esta mañana y que… _accidentalmente_ había roto la ventana del vecino, o vecina. Seguramente me castigaría por el resto de mi vida. Juntaría mi llegada nocturna y la ventana rota, eso sumaría… _No más fútbol._

—¿Hay algo que tengas que explicarme?

—Ah… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió:

—La señora Carter está muy enfadada, has roto justo la ventana de su habitación, Isabella. No llevas ni dos días aquí y ya estás haciendo desastres, no imagino como tu… —comenzó a sermonearme Charlie.

—Primero, no me llames Isabella —repliqué quitándole el balón antes de que pudiese reaccionar.—Y segundo… ¡¡fue un accidente!! —dicho esto me eché a correr por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, antes de que Charlie pudiese "reprenderme" más o quitarme mi balón.

—¡Bella, baja aquí ahora mismo! —exclamó Charlie desde abajo. Por el tono de su voz podía decir que estaba irritado pero frustrado a la vez.

—¡Fue un accidente, ya te lo dije! ¡No volverá a pasar! Lo juro —repliqué antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Charlie no dijo nada más, o al menos, yo no lo escuché.

Me recargué en la puerta y me dejé caer hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo de mi habitación. Resoplé mientras jugaba con el balón que tenía en mis manos.

Lo bueno de Charlie, era que no era un… padre tan represivo. Bueno no tanto así, sino que no tenía mucha experiencia y tenía un poco de pánico, por decirlo así, hacia eso de tener una "hija adolescente" como me llamaba la exagerada de mi madre. Además yo era difícil de controlar y estaba segura de que Renée se lo había dicho, consiguiendo sólo asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque tampoco confundamos eso de mal padre. Él no lo era.

Me quedé allí como idiota durante unos minutos más, hasta que reaccioné de nuevo y me levanté sin saber qué hacer ahora. Estaba segura de que no sería buena idea bajar con Charlie de nuevo pues seguramente esta vez no podría escaparme de una buena reprimenda. Me di cuenta entonces que, después de todo el "ejercicio" que había hecho a lo largo del día, me sentía muy cansada y ¿por qué no? Algo adolorida. Hacía mucho que no agarraba la bici.

Genial. Eso era. Descansaría y… a ver qué pasaba mañana.

**-.-**

Al día siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de piernas, de esto me di cuenta cuando quise moverlas para bajarme la cama. Soltando un gruñido obligué a mis piernas a moverse en contra de su voluntad. Esto era súper genial. Lo único que faltaba. Sentada en mi cama con los pies ya en el suelo miré el reloj para ver qué hora era. Las nueve.

Era un poco tarde, al menos para mí sí lo era.

Me levanté y me asomé por la ventana para ver si era seguro salir al baño. Genial, Charlie ya se había ido, estaba segura por ahora. Saqué mis mudas del pequeño armario y dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una relajante y buena ducha que seguramente debía de estar necesitando.

Una vez que terminé comenzó a darme hambre así que me bajé a la cocina para ver qué podía comer.

—Veamos… —dije mientras revisaba lo que había en el frigorífico. Que no era mucho, por cierto.

Después de unos minutos de debatirme por toda la comida que había, decidí comer lo mismo de ayer. Un tazón de cereal. Amaba el cereal. Me lo serví en el tazón, lo llené de leche y comencé a devorármelo, mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que podría hacer ahora, mientras _todavía _no estaba castigada.

Cuando terminé, algo esperanzada fui a buscar mi pelota por la casa y para mi gran sorpresa estaba allí botada en el vestíbulo. Suspiré y a la vez pensé que tal vez Charlie no me lo dejaría tan fácil, suponía que quería que me confiara o algo así. Tomé la pelota y salí con ella al frente de la casa, tenía que hacer algo si no quería morirme de aburrimiento.

La ventana de la vecina… ¡ya estaba reparada! Vaya, eso sí que había sido rápido. No entendía pues, porque se había quejado. ¿No habría sido más fácil repararla y ya? Así me habría evitado un regaño que seguramente tendría hoy.

Me pregunté qué es lo que podría hacer ahora. Dios, yo me aburría tan rápido.

Estaba segura de que no iría con esa panda de tontos, al menos por hoy puesto que no estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas, pero de que iría, iría, porque tenía que entrar a ese equipo de fútbol.

Sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, me puse a patear la pelota contra la cochera. Cada vez que la pelota chocaba con la cochera hacia un tremendo ruido, pero no me importaba, parecía no haber nada mejor que hacer. _¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Mis pases eran buenos, la pelota regresaba a mí cada vez que chocaba y volvía a patearla y así. Jamás se me iba y esto podía tomarse por una práctica. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hice dominadas, pateadas y cabezadas, pero interrumpí mi "entreno" cuando escuché una voz que juraba haber escuchado antes, aunque no sabía a quién pertenecía.

—¡Por el puntal en llamas hacia el negro Orión! ¡Sabes patear la pelota! —dijo una sorprendida voz. Dejé una vez más que la pelota se estrellara contra la pared y me giré para ver quién era. Lo reconocí como uno de los chicos de la panda de Edward, era pálido y rubio con un cabello muy revuelto. Sus ojos eran de un azul intensos y parecían amables, vestía sólo de negro. No recordaba su nombre-—¿Cómo has aprendido a jugar así?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? —repliqué rodando los ojos y haciéndome la ofendida.—Por supuesto que _sé _jugar, ¿tan sorprendente es?

—Lo siento, pero lo es. La mayoría de las chicas temen ensuciarse los zapatos o caer de boca —afirmó él. Esta vez lo observé bien, especialmente la bici en donde iba. Era incluso mucho mejor que la mía, era completamente negra y también era _Pakka_, sólo que parecía ser un modelo mucho más sofisticado y genial.

Tenía el aspecto de ser una moto, pero sabía que obviamente no lo era.

—Bueno, pues yo no soy de esa mayoría —repliqué con simpleza.-—¿Qué haces por aquí? —agregué al ver que no se movía. Me preguntaba la razón por la que se estaba pasando por aquí y era más que obvio que no había venido a visitarme.

—Ehm… yo… Iba… con los chicos —contestó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah.

—Pero, ¿en dónde has aprendido a jugar así? —insistió sorprendido.

—Siempre he jugado así —me encogí de hombros. Él me seguía mirando asombrado.—Jolines, ¿tan difícil es de creer?

—Vale, lo siento. Es sólo que… no te imagino jugando fútbol —replicó sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté ladeando la cabeza y evitando reírme por su visible sonrojo.

—Ya te lo dije, la mayoría de las chicas que hay aquí les da miedo los balones y no les gusta ensuciarse las zapatillas en el pasto —replicó él.—Eres… eres la primera chica que veo jugando fútbol… aquí.

—¡Bah! Estoy segura de que podría jugar mucho mejor que todos ustedes.

—Ya, no creo que tampoco sea para tanto —replicó él alzando las cejas y dándome una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Aun cuando era una sonrisa burlona, no se parecía a las que Edward me había dado, había algo diferente en ellas que las hacía un poco más amigables, él no parecía impactarse y asquearse de que yo fuera una chica ni que quisiera y supiese jugar al fútbol.

—Claro que sí —repliqué con una sonrisa desafiante.—Dices que juego muy bien, ¿no?

—Algo, supongo. Pero yo nunca había… visto a una chica jugar así —volvió a repetir mientras visiblemente tragaba.

—Ya te lo dije, soy diferente —repliqué con una gran sonrisa. Él parecía ser un poco tímido, completamente diferente al burlón y engreído de Edward. No lograba comprender por qué se juntaba con un chico así. Estaba segura de que si yo fuese como él… no lo soportaría.—Pero de todas formas no me has visto jugar bien aún, eso sólo era entreno —añadí alzando una ceja.

—Pero controlabas de una manera genial la pelota —dijo con admiración pero después pareció arrepentirse de lo dicho, se quedó unos instantes callados y añadió:—Eso quiere decir que lo prácticas mucho.

—Claro que lo práctico.

—Vaya —fue todo lo que dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunté recordando que hablaba con un desconocido algo conocido.

—Soy… Jasper —contestó con timidez.

—Yo soy…

—Bella, lo sé —terminó él y le sonreí. Se bajó de su bici y se quedó parado al lado de ella.

—Y ¿tú que eres? ¿qué haces en tu equipo? —pregunté con curiosidad. No estaba segura si lo había visto jugar ayer, pero de todas formas me interesaba saber lo que hacía.

—Yo… yo soy el extremo derecho —contestó orgulloso.

—¿El extremo derecho? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, pero también meto los chuts —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que recuerdo… eso lo he visto —repliqué.—He visto como has mandado la pelota directo a la portería —añadí recordando la escena de ayer. Había sido simplemente genial, al verlos jugar me recordaba tanto a mi equipo.

—Oh, pero no se comparan con los de Mike —comentó entusiasta.—El es un hombre de acción y tiene los chutazos más potentes del mundo entero.

—Vaya, eso sería genial verlo —repliqué riendo pateando un poco la pelota e intentando recordar a alguien así, pero la verdad es que no había logrado ver mucho. —¿Y a qué se debe eso?

—Pues… pues un día logró mandar la pelota junto con Emmett al fondo de la red —explicó y le miré sorprendida.

—Vaya, eso es genial…

—Pero sólo ha pasado una vez —añadió como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. Hubiese sido sorprendente ver algo así, seguramente ese tal Mike debía de jugar como un jugador de los grandes para poder lograr algo así.

—Mmm —tarareé. Él estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando un timbre de bici sonó detrás de Jasper, los dos nos volvimos para ver quién era.

No sabía su nombre, pero recordaba haberlo visto con la panda el día de ayer. Era uno de los otros que se había estado burlando de mi interés por entrar al entreno y de mi bici, además de verme como si fuese un espécimen o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí con… con… ella? —preguntó mirándome con aprensión y tragando saliva.

—Yo… sólo pasaba por aquí —musitó Jasper.—Pero ya me iba —añadió con rapidez.

—Entonces vámonos, los demás deben de estar esperándonos —replicó el chico mientras me dirigía otra mirada de recelo. Jasper se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Yo, tengo que irme —musitó.

—Adiós —repliqué sonriendo con sinceridad. Él se sonrojó y me devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Nos vemos.

Se subió a su bici y se dio la vuelta para meterse al camino que con anterioridad había tomado, el otro chico del que aún desconocía su nombre me echó otra mirada de recelo y del tipo que te ponen los chicos que detestan a las chicas y aceleró detrás de Jasper. Me quedé allí parada mientras los veía desaparecer por el camino, reaccioné cuando vi que la pelota se iba hacia el otro lado del camino.

Jasper era un chico agradable, o al menos eso parecía ser. Por lo poco que había hablado con él, y a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba porque yo jugaba fútbol, me había caído bastante bien. Era mucho mejor que ese engreído de Edward que detestaba a las chicas. Pensaba que debía de aprender algo de modales de su amigo, que al contrario de él parecía ser más accesible y sobre todo, no detestaba a las chicas.

**N/A:**

No sé… quizá estuvo algo corto. Por supuesto no quedé conforme con el cap, pero después de varios intentos y de escribirlo varias veces me quedé con esta que no quedó _tan_ mal como las otras. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado =) Por cierto, para quienes no sabían hace como una semana subí una historia paralela a esta pero desde el punto de vista de Edward!! =) Ah, es que no pude contenerme, espero que me salga bien ^^ Se llama **_Unpreparedneess_ **_y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil_

_/s/5682374/1/Unpreparedness (Sólo péguenlo) _

**Espero subir cap de esa mañana o quizá hoy mismo, no sé…**

**Me voy, que tengo que contestar PMs y betear capítulos =) Y traducir… =$**

**Leon.**


	7. De Visitas Espía a Pláticas Chistosas

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Century Gothic"; panose-1:2 11 5 2 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

** Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. _Graciasporrecordarmelo_.

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras =)**

**~Agradezco DEMASIADO a: Cherrie SA, Ericastelo, viszed, romii, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, littlevampire91, RoXy-Cullen-Black,EdwardKaname, Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen, Bittersweet Hell, Alejandra de Cullen, .96-, M.L.F. Elektragedia. **

**Y también agradezco especialmente a Arianda. Me encantó tu review, no me molestó, al contrario, ya me habían dicho antes eso pero no logro mejorarlo, seguiré intentándolo, muchas gracias de nuevo =)**

Capítulo 7: Funess

**-**

(De Visitas Espía a Platicas Chistosas)

**-**

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de que Jasper se fue con aquel chico desconocido, yo me quedé jugando allí un rato más. Odiaba aburrirme tan rápido, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar que pasara, las únicas veces que no me aburría era cuando jugaba al fútbol, pero no sola, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No soportaba pensar que ellos estarían jugando y metiendo chuts mientras que yo estaba aquí sola intentando de una manera patética pasar el rato.

Extrañaba demasiado Phoenix, extrañaba mi equipo, extrañaba a mis amigas, extrañaba el día lleno de fútbol y nada más que fútbol, extrañaba aquellas divertidas pláticas y las retas que teníamos, simple y sencillamente quería mi vida anterior. Fue allí cuando recordé a Kate, ella era mi mejor amiga, la única que me comprendía pues a ella le gustaba tanto como a mí el fútbol.

Estaba segura de que jamás encontraría a alguien igual que ella, éramos como hermanas a pesar de habernos conocido por tan poco tiempo. Pero a veces el fútbol era algo tan grande y tan maravilloso que unía a las personas de una manera muy fuerte, cosa que había pasado con nosotras y el resto del equipo. Todavía me seguía doliendo el haberme apartado de ellas, aun cuando hubiese encontrado un equipo de fútbol tan bueno como ellas.

Dejé el balón y corrí hasta adentro de la casa para ir por el teléfono y llamarle a Jate cuanto antes, quizás ella me ayudaría a animarme un poco. Su número ya me lo sabía perfectamente de memoria, aunque siempre nos veíamos, no faltaron los días en los que Renée se puso de histérica, o su mamá, y nos castigaban por ser tan obsesionadas con el fútbol y estar todo el día de vagabundas en la calle. La madre de Kate decía que eso sólo era de la gente ociosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, también de aquella gente que la corrían de su casa por los problemas que había o que provocaba y por último la gente delincuente.

A mí se me hacía una exageración, nosotras pasábamos el rato sanamente, no creíamos que jugar al fútbol fuese como un crimen. Pero aparentemente para su madre sí lo era, Renée no estaba muy lejos de estar de acuerdo con ella, sólo que mamá me daba más libertad y era más comprensiva… a veces.

—¿Hola? —contestó una voz después de unos cuantos segundos. Hablando de ella… era la madre de Kate.-—¿Quién habla?

—Ah, Hola, soy Bella —contesté.—Mmm… ¿se encuentra Kate?

—¿Bella? —repitió como si no comprendiera, pero después pareció acordarse de mí porque añadió: —Ah, Bella, sí querida, ahora mismo le llamaré.

—Muchas gracias.

—Hasta luego —se despidió y entonces pude escuchar como llamaba a Kate desde la otra línea. Tuve que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que Kate contestara.

—¡¡Bella!! —chilló Kate.—Vaya, estaba esperando a que llamaras, hasta pensé que te habías olvidado de mí ya.

—¡Qué va! Lo dudo —repliqué desanimada.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que está tan aburrido como dijiste —comentó Kate entiendo mi humor.-—¿No hay nada en qué entretenerse?

—¡Bah! No, no hay nada. Todos los niños están de vacaciones, disfrutando salir de este infierno aburridísimo —me quejé.—No hay nada que hacer, sabes que para alguien como yo…

—No hay nada más allá del fútbol —terminó Kate por mí. Eso era lo que nosotras decíamos siempre, tan sólo recordar esos tiempos me hizo sentir un poco nostálgica. Sabía que apenas tenía dos días de no ver a Kate, pero simplemente no podía evitar ponerme así al pensar cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que nos viésemos o quizá a lo mejor ya no nos veríamos.

—Así es... Hum, ¿cómo va el equipo? —no pude evitar preguntar con un poco de sentimiento.

—¡Bah, Bella, te extrañamos demasiado! Sabes que no será lo mismo sin ti, ¿cierto? —dijo Kate triste también.—Recuerda que tu planeabas las mejores jugadas y tienes los mejores pases relámpago que haya visto.

—Si tan sólo pudiese regresar… —suspiré con desanimo.

—No me hagas pensar cosas tristes —se quejó Kate.—Cuéntame, ¿en serio que no has encontrado a nadie que le guste el fútbol por allá? ¡¡Por Nosferatu, Debe de haber alguien!!

—Sí, he encontrado a unos chicos… —dije sin muchos ánimos.

—Pues… parece que no te fue muy bien —se extrañó Kate.—Conociéndote deberías de estar jugando con ellas ya…

—En primera… sólo son niños y en segunda… -—comencé a decir mientras recordaba a ese Eddie.—Son unos maleducados de lo peor, los detesto, no puedo creer que haya niños tan engreídos como ellos…

—Espera, espera —replicó Kate.-—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues… ¡¡no me dejaron jugar con ellos porque soy una chica!! —exclamé intentando desahogarme por segunda vez.—Ya sabes, una chica no puede patear el balón, fue horrible, pero simplemente eso una…

—Mierda completa —terminó Kate algo irritada.-—¿En serio? Vaya mierda, no puedo creerlo, ¡qué chicos tan patéticos! Pues así está mejor, Bella, no merecen tener en su equipo a alguien tan buena como tú…

—¡¡Pero no puedo soportarlo!! Yo estoy aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento y sin jugar fútbol —le corté, pero entonces ella me interrumpió de nuevo, sorprendida:

—-¿Estás diciéndome que aún tienes ganas de entrar a su equipo? ¿Después de la desfachatez que te han hecho?

—Sí, aún quiero, porque… sabes que no se puede vivir sin el fútbol y además ellos son realmente buenos, tan…

—¡No puedes comparar chicos con nosotras! Sabes que somos las mejores —contradijo Kate y yo rodé los ojos ante mi idiotez.

—Sí, lo sé, pero _casi_ son tan buenos como nosotras —repliqué.—No hay nada mejor que hacer y creo que ellos son los únicos niños que juegan fútbol aquí, al menos no he visto a nadie más en estas horribles vacaciones solitarias.

—Vaya, lamento tu situación, amiga, no quisiera estar en tu lugar porque seguro moriría.

—Vaya, qué alentador, Kate, muchas gracias —repliqué irónicamente, algo irritada al saber que tenía toda la razón.

—Ya… ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tonta, para entrar al dichoso equipo —replicó ella, casi pude imaginármela rodando los ojos.—Porque dudo que te quedes sin hacer nada, ¿cierto? Muriendo lentamente por falta de fútbol y chuts…

—Aún no lo sé… pero sé que no me quedaré sin hacer nada, lo intentaré al menos —dije algo desanimada y frustrada, al pensar que aun no se me había venido nada a la mente.

—¿Tan difícil es, pues? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Pues… más o menos —contesté.—Hay un tío súper jactancioso que seguramente debe de creerse de los grandes. Estoy segura de que él me lo pondrá difícil, es un mini macho de primera y lo peor de todo es que aparentemente es su líder —me quejé rodando los ojos y resoplando.

-—Vaya… —comenzó a decir Kate pero se calló. Escuché lejanamente desde la otra línea como una voz le decía algo a Kate, sólo que no pude entender bien.—Bella, escucha, ya sabes mi madre con sus cosas, tengo que irme —resopló Kate.

—Sí, está bien —suspiré.—Nos llamamos luego, pues.

-—Te hablaré para ver que tal están las cosas, ¿vale? —dijo Kate.—Más te vale que hagas algo por tu salud mental —bromeó ella y me reí suavemente.

—Estoy segura que lo haré —repliqué sonriendo.—Nos hablamos pronto.

—Claro —dijo ella y después añadió: —Recuerda que te quiero y te extraño.

—Yo también, yo también —resoplé.—Cuídate y mándale mis saludos a las demás.

—Claro, cuídate—replicó ella y después de unos instantes las dos cortamos. Suspiré por enésima vez mientras volvía a dejar el teléfono en su lugar. Esto era sencillamente perfecto, perfectamente aburrido.

Y de nuevo, volví a pensar en esos chicos, es que simplemente no podía evitarlo y me daba tanta rabia. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir hasta donde estaban y exigirles que me dejaran jugar, pero sabía que me tomarían como una niña caprichosa y llorona. Además yo no era así, no me comportaba como una niñata y sabía que si ellos no me querían en su equipo no tenía por qué estarles suplicando.

—Bella, eres una completa tonta —me dije a mí misma después de unos minutos de debatir conmigo misma. Salí de la casa y fue directo hacia mi bici para después subirme en ella y acelerar con todo lo que tenía. La brisa de aire fresco del bosque inmediatamente comenzó a golpearme el rostro, trayendo consigo el agradable aroma del bosque, cosa que me levantó un poco el humor.

La verdad es que no recordaba muy bien por dónde tenía que ir para poder llegar al lugar en donde los había encontrado el día de ayer y pensé también que no sería capaz de llegar esta vez, pero no fue así, llegué después de un rato de estar poniendo mucha atención de por dónde me iba. Tenía que memorizar el camino si quería regresar constantemente… Espera, ¿había dicho eso?

Dejé la bici un poco apartada de donde escuchaba sus voces gritando y silbando y caminé hasta el lugar de donde provenían, lo único malo era que estaba una más o menos alta barda de madera vieja. Me sentía un poco patética haciendo esto de esconderme y ver si estaban jugando, pero no podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad y ansiedad, pero aun así me subí a una de las pocas rocas que había allí e intenté ver por encima de la barda, ventajosamente escondida por unos grandes arbustos y árboles. Obviamente estaban jugando, la vez anterior no había tenido mucho tiempo de observar sus jugadas y ahora que tenía la oportunidad quería hacerlo. Quería ver si era tan buenos como pensaba y la verdad es que tenía algo de curiosidad por ver qué tal jugaba Edward.

A ver si su jactancia le valía.

Lo busqué con la mirada entre los chicos que estaban allí, es que además iban muy rápido y también parecían ser algo organizados en sus jugadas. Cuando por fin lo localicé pude verlo en el momento en el que hacía un pase relámpago, el más fiero y relampagoso de los pases que hubiera podido ver, e incluso mucho más veloz que los míos… era algo que admitía y me daba algo de rabia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándolos, pero pude ver un poco más de sus funciones y las formas en las que jugaban. Ellos eran sorprendentes, Jasper era _demasiado_ rápido, el chico de cabello oscuro era realmente bueno defendiendo la portería de los chuts directos de Edward y los grandiosos chutazos de Mike, que por cierto ya sabía quién era y Jasper tenía razón, sus chuts eran los más potentes del mundo. Cada vez que estaba a punto de marcar gol Emmett lo detenía con sus manos, pero estaba segura de que cada vez que lo hacía el chut era tan potente que el ruido de la pelota chocar contra sus guantes resonaba en todo el lugar.

No exageraba. Lo sabía y nunca había visto algo como eso, pero era genial.

De repente olvidé por completo que estaba allí como si fuera una fugitiva o espía observando a estos chicos jugar, estaba tan absorta en sus jugadas que había olvidado todo y ni siquiera me había quejado de mi incómoda posición. Ellos de repente dejaron de jugar y fueron a un extremo de la cancha, por un momento pensé que me habían descubierto, pero entonces ellos reunieron allí y supuse que comenzaron a hablar.

Mientras tanto seguí observando el estadio. Era genial. Tan genial como el que había tenido en Phoenix, sólo que este era más de niños. No sabía cómo le habían hecho pero ellos mismos parecían haberlo construido…

—Vaya, ¿ahora espías? —dijo una voz familiar con burla. Eso me tomó completamente desprevenida y me hizo saltar de donde estaba, tan tonta era que no pude evitar caer al suelo.

—¡Ouch! —me quejé cuando choqué contra el suelo. Jasper se acercó de inmediato a mí, algo espantado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y así lo hice mientras asentía. Él me sonrió cuando estuvo seguro de que no me había pasado nada.-—¿Qué hacías allí? ¿desde cuándo espiabas?

—Nanay —dije inmediatamente.—Sólo acababa de pasar por aquí y quise ver que estaban haciendo, acababa de llegar —dije intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, él no pareció creerme, a veces solía ser tan mala mentirosa…

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿no deberías de estar con ellos? —pregunté, recordando que ellos debían de estar allí todavía.

—Yo, ya me iba a casa —contestó él. ¿A casa? Pero si todavía era muy temprano, ¿o no?

¿Cómo podía irse ya? Estaba segura de que si yo pudiese estar en su lugar no me iría a casa ni de broma, me quedaría allí al menos hasta que el juego acabara.

—A Edward no le han dejado jugar hoy tanto tiempo… No podemos jugar si falta alguien del equipo y además… vivo algo lejos, es mejor adelantar el camino de una vez —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que pudiese preguntar. Supuse que había visto mi cara confusa.

—Vaya, así que ¿vives muy lejos? —pregunté sorprendida. ¿A qué se refería con lejos?

—Sí, algo, más lejos que el resto —contestó él.—Al otro lado del pueblo.

—¡Bah, pero no creo que eso sea tan lejos! —repliqué sorprendida.—No creo que lo sea teniendo eso… —añadí señalando su bici. Él se echó a reír y asintió.

—Espera, ¿no tenías tú una bici también? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—Sí, pero la he dejado allá —dije sonriendo y señalando el arbusto en donde la había dejado. Él miró hacia allá y la observó por unos segundos.

—Es genial y original, ¿sabes? —comentó sonriendo graciosamente.-—¿Por qué le has puesto llantas rosas extra anchas?

—Así estaba ya —respondí mientras iba hasta ella y la levantaba del suelo.—Pero ahora me gusta mucho… y puede que hasta sea más rápida que la tuya —añadí con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Ah, no… no lo creo -—negó él.

—¿Quieres verlo? —le desafíe, él sonrió y asintió. Me subí a mi bici y él también lo hizo a la suya, segundos más tarde nos encontramos pedaleando como nunca en nuestras vidas, a velocidad relámpago intentando superarnos. Esquivaba los árboles pero había ocasiones en las que sin quererlo pasaba encima de arbustos, no sabía si Jasper me ganaba o no por mucho o si estaba por delante de mí pero sabía que tenía que ir rapidísimo, porque si podía correr así de rápido… no dudaba que hiciese lo mismo en bici.

Llegó un momento en el que estuve completamente agotada, nunca había pedaleado tan seguido y rápido. Las piernas me dolían terriblemente por los millones de kilómetros que habíamos recorrido quizá, no lo sabía pero sentía que me faltaba la respiración.

—Mierda… —gemí mientras bajaba la velocidad y comenzaba a tragar bocanadas de aire. Una vez que estuve parada bajé de la bici y comencé a inspirar profundamente mientras apoyaba mis manos en mis rodillas.-—¡Maldita sea!

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya era capaz de respirar normalmente, Jasper llegó de adelante por supuesto, él me había ganado. Genial. Me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ves? Te he ganado, la mía es más rápida… te lo dije.

—Nanay, la mía lo es… sólo que ya no estoy acostumbrada —repliqué intentando defenderme con un argumento algo idiota, si me lo preguntaban. Sólo que no se me ocurría otra cosa.—Me canso demasiado rápido, joder.

—Eso… puedo verlo —replicó él.—Vamos, caminemos —Creo que eso me vendría muy bien, me dolían mucho las piernas como para andar en bici, aunque tampoco se me aliviaba del todo el dolor caminando.

—¿Cómo es que no te has cansado? —pregunté incrédula mientras comenzábamos a caminar con nuestras bicis a los lados.

—Estoy acostumbrado, aquí siempre andábamos en bici —respondió sonriendo.—Supongo que tú no estás muy acostumbrada a usarla, ¿verdad?

—No, hace mucho que no —resoplé.—Sino seguramente si te hubiera ganado.

—Espera… eso me gustaría verlo algún día —dijo riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ir tan rápido? —exclamé sin poder creerlo aún.

—Corriendo soy más rápido —añadió y yo tuve que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Sí, lo he visto…

—¿Pues no que no espiabas?

—Ehh… yo… bueno está bien —dije rodando los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros.-—¿Qué más da? No hay nada mejor que hacer en este lugar.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido aquí? —me preguntó confundido. Claro.

—Mi madre y su esposo se mudan constantemente, así que preferí venirme con Charlie a mudarme de nuevo —dije recordando mi triste vida y suspirando.

—Oh, vaya, pero este es el lugar más aburrido si no tienes nada que hacer —comentó él haciendo una mueca.-—¿Antes donde vivías?

—En Arizona, el lugar cálido… —contesté con una sonrisa nostálgica.—Sólo llevo dos días aquí y ya lo extraño como el infierno…

—¿Allí jugabas al fútbol?

—Sí, tenía mi propio equipo de chicas y jugábamos todo el día hasta la puesta del sol —repliqué suspirando.

—Vaya, si que eres diferente —replicó entornando los ojos.—Eres la primera chica que conozco que está igual de obsesionada por el fútbol… Hay algunas a las que les gusta, pero no a ese grado —yo me eché a reír ante su comentario.

—Sí, lo sé —contesté.-—¿Sabes cómo me siento por no poder jugar al fútbol? Porque alguien como yo…

—No puede vivir sin fútbol —terminó él y le miré sorprendida. —Hey, que eso siempre lo dice Edward —añadió ante mi mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

—Edward —repetí algo molesta con tan solo recordando.-—¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de un tío tan insoportable como ése?

—No es insoportable —replicó Jasper negando con la cabeza, defendiéndolo.—Es sólo que… odia todas esas cursilerías y boberías que tienen las niñas, como el resto de nosotros.

—Tú no pareces odiarlas —dije. Fue más afirmación que pregunta. Él sonrió.

—Bueno, Edward dice que soy demasiado _amable_, así que a veces ellos me hacen burla y se vuelven insoportables —dijo suspirando.

—¿Amable? —repetí evitando reírme.—Un poco, pero también eres mucho más agradable y abierto que el resto de tus amigos.

—¿Lo dices por el fútbol?

—Sí, algo así. No entiendo qué tiene de malo que una chica juegue fútbol, ¡no es imposible!

-—Pues… ya te lo dije, no estamos acostumbrados y las pocas chicas que hay aquí se interesan por otras cosas, Edward piensa que eres como el resto y es por eso que no te aceptó en el entreno, pero tal vez si supiera… —explicó pensativo. Cuando me fijé en donde estábamos me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al camino que daba frente a mi casa.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que sólo habíamos hablado un poco ¿o sí? Con este tío si que se me pasaba el tiempo.

—Hemos llegado muy rápido…

—Hemos avanzado bastante con las bicis.

—Supongo que sí —repliqué encogiéndome de hombros y caminando hasta enfrente de mi casa. Él se quedó en medio de la calle.

—Entonces… yo… me tengo que ir —dijo él.

—Por segunda vez.

—Sí, por segunda vez —dijo él sonriendo un poco de lado. Me reí un poco y sacudí la cabeza.

—Bueno, nos veremos —me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano y comenzando a volverme. Él devolvió el gesto y se subió a su bici, me miró unos instantes más antes de acelerar. Me quedé mirándolo alejarse en la bici hasta que se perdió en una bajada que había por la calle, sonreí y me dirigí con mi bici a la cochera, en donde la aventé y entré a casa.

El dolor de piernas no había desaparecido y aun me sentía un poco cansada. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que vi el reloj que estaba en el vestíbulo, faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera. ¿Cómo podía pasarse tan rápido el tiempo?

Subí las escaleras corriendo hacia mi habitación, cuando entré me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré ante lo bien que se sentía la suavidad. Estaba segura de que mañana despertaría un dolor de piernas…

Comencé a pensar en todo lo de hoy y por un momento tuve el impulso de tomar el teléfono y volver a llamar a Kate, aunque sabía que parecería demasiado obsesiva y ansiosa, así que descarté la idea. Pero es que la extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba las largas y divertidas charlas que solíamos tener camino a casa e incluso por teléfono, después de un par de horas sin vernos.

Me sorprendí de que casi hubiese pasado lo mismo con Jasper, era la primera plática agradable que tenía desde que me había mudado aquí. Incluso con Alice o Rose, ellas también eran agradables, pero no era lo mismo y no entendía por qué. ¿A qué se debería?

**N/A:**

Yeahh!! xD He subido pronto, me pusieron muy contenta sus reviews, aumentaron y me dieron muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas esperan ya que Jasper invité a Bella a jugar o que Edward se entere de que ya sabe jugar, ya pasará pronto. Es que como sabrán algunas yo soy de desarrollar por un poco más lento las ideas pues no me gusta mucho eso de la trama rapidísima, el problema es que a veces las desarrollo más lento de lo que debería…

Pero ya falta poquísimo, lo juro!!!

Muchas gracias por leer!!

**Leon.**


	8. De Prácticas a Escondites ¿secretos?

N/A: Tuve que volver a subirlo porque cambié algunas cosas. Para aquellos que quieran seguir leyendo la historia prometo que pronto la continuaré.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, sólo la mayor parte de la historia.

**~Enormes gracias a:** **_EdwardKaname, romii, littlevampire91, viszed, soles, Vampirita-Sexy-Cullen, eedwaardteeam(L), Ericastelo, alexa gonzalez, aniz, Alejandra de Cullen, Cherrie SA, libélula, M.L.F. Elektragedia, MagAlice, laura, 21withlove21, blaki. _**

**_La historia no podría ser sin ustedes, de verdad gracias. _**

**Capítulo 8: **_Stupidness_

_(De Prácticas a Escondites ¿Secretos?)_

**.**

**.**

**—V**aya, juegas demasiado bien, no puedo creerlo —comentó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eh! Me estás ofendiendo —repliqué molesta dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Vale, lo siento. Pero ya te lo dije… no es normal ver este tipo de cosas —se excusó él sobándose el hombro. A decir verdad le había pegado algo fuerte, es que simplemente no entendía qué tenía de _impactante_ que jugara _tan bien_ el fútbol. Sí, era tan modesta.

Era evidente que estaba con Jasper. Hacía tres días que nos conocíamos y ya nos llevábamos genialosamente bien, él me agradaba demasiado. Jamás me había llevado así de bien con un chico, la mayoría de ellos por lo general siempre se juntaban entre ellos y dejaban a las chicas de lado. Había unos cuantos que convivían con las chicas, pero nunca había puesto gran atención en ello por el simple hecho de que para mí sólo existía el fútbol y mis amigas.

Pero con él era diferente, pues a los dos nos interesaba y amábamos el fútbol. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Aunque aún no lograba comprender como alguien tan agradable y accesible como él podía juntarse con una panda de chicos tan inmaduros y burlones. No lograba entenderlo, pero era algo que prefería no estarle preguntando todo el tiempo porque temía que se fuese a molestar conmigo. Era la primera persona que me parecía interesante en este lugar (sin contar a Alice y Rose, ellas eran otro asunto) y no sería nada grato que me retirase la palabra o algo así. Porque estaba segura de que lo haría, si yo estuviese en su lugar y alguien empezara a hablar "mal" de ellos, por decirlo así, me molestaría algo. Pero yo no podía evitarlo… era algo sorprendente.

Charlie me había dado un ultimátum… si volvía a romper otra ventana me castigaría sin salir y sin el fútbol. Obviamente eso significaba perdición para mí. Así que cuando me dio ese aviso opté mejor por alejarme de allí y jugar en un lugar donde estuviese un poco solo. Curiosamente volví a encontrarme con Jasper mientras jugaba de nuevo y entonces… comenzamos a jugar.

O algo así. Supuse que él quería ver qué tan buena era y yo gustosa acepté pues también quería ver qué tan bueno era y desde luego probar lo buena que era también. Comenzamos a lanzarnos la pelota en plan salvaje, según él era el Entrenamiento de Portero, pero no entendía a qué iba el nombre ni tampoco es que le hubiera preguntado. El era demasiado rápido con la pelota, incluso más que yo y seguramente si no fuese tan buena seguramente se me iría la pelota todo el tiempo.

—Pues deberías de acostumbrarte ya —repliqué sonriente. —Va, que ya me he cansado…

—¡Bah, ¿y dices que eres la mejor? Qué poco aguante —se burló él y levanté una ceja. _Ja, Ja. _Pues resulta que no todos éramos así de rápidos y resistentes, qué más quisiera yo.

—¿Por qué le pones Entrenamiento de Portero? —pregunté repente con curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No sé. Edward le puso ese nombre —respondió finalmente. _Edward_. Bleh. Tan sólo pensar en él me daba escalofríos. Por cierto… hablando de Edward.

—¿No se supone que deberías de estar con tu gran amigo? —le dije y él me miró levantando las cejas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me vaya?

—¡Eh, no! Sólo preguntaba, ya sabes, ¿siempre estás con él? —dije rápidamente entronando los ojos.

—Sí, pero… Hoy no tenía ganas de estar allí —replicó entonces y yo sonreí. Aunque estaba algo extraño, y me hacía pensar que quizá habrían discutido.

—¿No será porque te peleaste con él? —repliqué burlona intentando hacerle al gracioso.—Vamos, se nota al instante.

—Bien.

—¿Y por qué…? —comencé a decir, pero entonces él me lanzó una mirada que interprete inmediatamente.—Bueno, creo que no vale la pena ni tampoco es para exagerar tanto.

—Ya lo sabes, Edward odia a las chicas —dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped. Rodé los ojos y me senté junto a él.

—Creo que nunca te he preguntado la razón —comenté.-—¿Acaso Edward intentó armar con una y lo rechazó? —bromeé imaginándome lo bueno que pudo haber sido verlo. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—No, él jamás ha pensado en _esas_ cosas. Supongo que ha sido Emmett —replicó Jasper.—Él alguna vez tuvo cosas con un par de chicas, pero se hartó de sus actitudes y asustó a Edward con las cosas que él odiaba de ellas. No es que hubiera estado alguna vez interesado en eso, pero sólo lo terminó de convencer de que las chicas no tenían nada de bueno.

—Eso es estúpido —fue lo único que pude decir y él sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. ¿Qué clase de sentido tenía eso? O al menos yo no se lo encontraba por ningún lado. Ahora más que nunca Edward me parecía más estúpido.

—Además, como ya presenciaste, a Edward no le gustan las chicas jugando fútbol, le desagrada completamente la idea –dijo Jasper y volví a rodar los ojos por enésima vez.

—Vaya, es una lástima —comenté suspirando.-—¿Pues entonces aquí seré la única chica que juega al fútbol? —añadí de repente pensando en ello.-—¿Es que no hay ni una sola?

—No, ya lo sabes, es… _demasiado_ raro que a una chica le guste el fútbol.

—Pues yo tenía mi propio equipo en Arizona —dije orgullosa. —Amábamos el fútbol igual que ustedes y nos la pasábamos jugando y en entrenos. Éramos grandiosas.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el fútbol?

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que lo amo —chillé, quizá con exageración.—¡No hay nada para mí más que el fútbol! Y sabes, me gustaría ser la primera mujer en la selección!

Ser la primera mujer en la selección… ese era mi mayor sueño. Y el de mi mejor amiga también. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser mejor que eso?

—Vaya… eso… sería genial —sonrió él.

—Es también el sueño de mi mejor amiga, supongo que haremos todo lo posible por cumplirlo —dije suspirando pesadamente.-—¿En donde están tus amigos ahora? —pregunté repentinamente, cambiando de tema.

—Supongo que han de estar en el campo.

—¿Y todo el tiempo están en el campo? —pregunté con curiosidad, repentinamente pensando en eso. No sabía por qué me interesaba saber tantas cosas acerca de este grupo de chicos. Quizá era porque se me hacían de lo más interesantes y además porque quería ser una de ellos. Me interesaba saber cualquier cosa acerca de ellos y lamentablemente hasta ahora no sabía demasiadas, pero tampoco sería como para estarle preguntando al chico.

—No. Tenemos un… escondite.

—¿Escondite? —pregunté con emoción y sorpresa. La verdad es que sonaba interesante… —Enséñamelo.

—Bella, por algo se llama escondite —dijo Jasper rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Yo también hice lo mismo.

—¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Pero, vamos, suena interesante! —traté de convencerle, mostrando mi inocente curiosidad y emoción.

—No. Los chicos me matarán si se enteran que una chica ha entrado —exclamó. La verdad es que su comentario me ofendió un poco, por lo que no pude evitar cruzarme de brazos y fruncir el ceño.—Vamos, lo siento, pero Edward me matará. Se supone que nadie que no sea del equipo no debe de entrar y mucho menos chicas, no se permite.

—Hey, no creo que se enteren, están jugando —no pude evitar exclamar, olvidando por completo que según me había ofendido.—Y dudo que les vayas a decir, ¿verdad? —añadí sarcásticamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Además no hay casi nada interesante —negó él y por un instante pensé que no podría convencerlo. Pero yo jamás me rendía, quería ver ese tal escondite, a ver si era tan interesante como el nombre lo prometía. Todo era por ese idiota de Edward.

—¿Por favor? ¿sólo unos momentos? —supliqué.—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, sólo quiero distraerme por un rato.

Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos frente a lo que suponía que era su escondite. Estaba más o menos cerca de la casa de Edward y del campo en donde jugaban. ¿Qué podría decir de él? Simplemente que era maravilloso, como su campo. Se trataba de una gran casa de árbol en medio del bosque algo deforme, que parecía haber sido construida… ¿por ellos? Sería demasiado.

—Joder… ¿_éste_ es su escondite?

—Hum…creo que sí —replicó Jasper rascándose la nuca y mirándome de reojo. Quizá estaba pensando que el escondite me parecía horrible, pero obviamente no era así. Era genialoso.

—Creo que es… fantabuloso. ¿Es en serio? ¿cómo llegaron a hacer algo así?

—Oh, sí. Pero no fuimos muy capaces y no quedó muy bien —respondió Jasper mientras nos acercábamos más.—Casi se está derrumbando, ¿ves? Mejor nos ayudaron…

Bueno… en parte tenía razón. ¿Cómo podrían hacer todo esto tan solo unos niños de doce u once años? Podrían ser capaces, pero desde luego que no sería un trabajo muy perfecto. Supuse que ¿sus padres les habían ayudado?

—No podemos subirnos bastante, ¿te imaginas si esos gigantes de Port Angeles se suben aquí? —se echó a reír mientras observaba el extraño refugio. Pero cuando mencionó a los "gigantes de Port Angeles" dejé de observar la chueca y desastrosa casa de árbol para mirar a Jasper, quien seguía riéndose.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Oh, son los tipos más malos que puedas encontrarte —contestó seriamente esta vez.—Son demasiados crueles… y son enormes, por eso se aprovechan de eso. ¡Parecen tipo de treinta años!

—Oh, Dios, no exageres —negué casi riéndome.—No creo que pueda haber chicos así… ¿Cuántos años tienen, pues?

—Bueno, quizá exagere, pero son enormes —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.—Edward dice que tal vez tienen como veinte años, ¿qué importa? Son unos idiotas de todas maneras, pero a pesar de su idiotez son demasiado peligrosos.

—A ver, creo que me estás exagerando un poco —repliqué y él comenzó a andar hacia la casa.

—Cree lo que quieras. Han contado muchas historias sobre ellos, entre ellas una sobre su líder, un tal James —explicó Jasper con un tono repulsivo.—Él es un tío maldito. Escuché que una vez le arrancó las orejas a un perro que le estaba molestando y desde entonces las tiene pegadas a una chaqueta que siempre lleva… ¡eso es de miedo!

—Oh, Dios mío —repliqué pegándome en la frente.-—¿Crees que me voy a creer esas tonterías¡ Vamos, muéstrame tu… casa —añadí para cambiar de ese tonto tema. Jasper se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos, mientras subíamos las viejas escaleras. En cuanto pisé el suelo de lo que parecía ser un balcón o algo así, inmediatamente rechinó terriblemente y sentí como si se fuera a caer. Podía ver desde aquí todo el bosque, estábamos a una altura considerable. Ah y en la puerta estaba un hermoso letrero que tachaba a una niña palo, o sea que no se permitían niñas, qué lindo.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras entrábamos y no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo grandiosa y amplia que era por dentro. Decorada al estilo de un chico, con cosas futboleras y autos y ese tipo de cosas que les encanta a los chicos, simplemente genialosa. Lo malo es que podía sentir como el suelo desgastado de madera crujía siniestramente bajo mis pies, ¿y si nos caíamos con todo y árbol? Sandeces.

Estaba segura de que esos chicos se la pasaban metidos aquí por bastante tiempo, a decir por todas las cosas que había en este lugar.

—Es buena —fue lo único que pude decir. Mis amigas y yo nunca habíamos tenido una casa o escondite, principalmente porque todo el tiempo estábamos en el campo y no tenía caso tenerla de adorno o algo así. Además de que de por si nuestros padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa terrible obsesión causante de dolores de cabeza y vidrios rotos, llamada fútbol, y mucho menos estarían de acuerdo en construir un "escondite" (sin el gran sentido de la palabra) para que así termináramos por ser vagamundas y nunca estar en casa como la santa madre de los macarrones mandaba.

—Claro que lo es —se echó a reír.—Lástima que no vaya a durar tanto.

Sí, es una pena.

—¿Por qué no se construyen otra? Creo que sería lo más lógico, ¿no? —dije entornando los ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo él.—No lo hemos pensado.

—¿No se supone que deberías de amar tu escondite o algo así?

—Tengo uno mucho mejor, ¿sabes?

Me giré para mirarlo sin entender. ¿Otro escondite? ¿mucho mejor? ¿a qué se refería?

—Pero… ese es un secreto entre Edward y yo —dijo, rápidamente dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.—Es _secreto_.

—Pues ahora no lo es tanto —me mofé.—Entonces, ¿no me lo mostrarás?

—Ya te enseñado este, pero aun así… olvida lo que te dije —replicó mirando a su alrededor.—Me matará si se entera que lo mencioné.

Estuve un rato más observando lo que había, cosas bastante interesantes. A mí me parecía un escondite muy bueno, aunque no fuera un escondite en realidad, la mejor casa de árbol en la que había estado. Y lo era porque era la primera vez que estaba en una. _Ja._

_—_Creo que ya has visto suficiente —dijo Jasper de repente. Pero justo en ese momento me había encontrado un glorioso balón de fútbol encima de un estante. Era tan… grandioso. Era enorme, brillante y de un negro intenso. No era como cualquier otro balón y sabía que ese balón era especial. Debía de ser especial.

—Caca de hipopótamo… ¿de quién esa pelota?

—Oh, no. No la vayas a tocar —dijo Jasper con aprensión, acercándose rápidamente.—Es _sagrada_ para el equipo, especialmente para Edward. No me gustaría ver que él…

—¿Pero qué coño? —exclamó una irritada voz de repente. La reconocí de repente y me horroricé. Bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero sí me asusté por Jasper. No le había hecho gran caso y ahora tenía el glorioso balón en mis manos, era increíble, pero no sentía como el resto de los balones. Jasper y yo miramos a un Edward furioso parado en la entrada de la puerta, literalmente sacando chispas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo has podido meterla aquí? —gruñó a Jasper en cuanto llegó a nosotros. Tuve el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras el casi me mataba con la mirada. Demonios, qué mala suerte teníamos. La verdad no esperaba que este tío se llegara a pasar por aquí mientras estuviésemos aquí mirando, pero para nuestra mala suerte sí. Me preguntaba por qué habría decidido venir aquí y dejar su adorado fútbol de lado.

—Yo… Ehm… —tartamudeaba Jasper mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mí aprensivamente. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y tragaba audiblemente. Era más que obvio que estaba aterrorizado de que Edward nos hubiese encontrado aquí, como temió y me advirtió desde un principio. Un temor que no lograba comprender del todo.

—Yo le dije que me trajera, ¿vale? —tercié mirándole con desafío.-—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Joder, ya te lo he dicho… ¡eres una niña! —ladró Edward como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo, casi queriendo poner los ojos en blanco—¡Sabes que aquí no pueden entrar niñas, Jasper! Lo has jodido todo.

—¡Por la santa madre de macarrones! ¿te oyes? Estás actuando como… un completo imbécil —no pude evitar gritar y ellos dos me miraron sorprendidos.—No… ¡no quemaré tu estúpida casa de árbol! Sólo estaba mirando y tú… te comportas como una niña chillona —gruñí furiosa ante su escándalo. Aunque ciertamente estaba complacida de que se molestara tanto por mi presencia aquí.

Él me miró con los ojos chispeantes y la boca semiabierta antes de ponerse rojo de la furia.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! Cáptalo y esfúmate de una vez —dijo, esta vez más calmado que antes. Bueno al menos ya no se comportaba como una niña chillona ni se me había puesto a gritar como loco.

—¿Ah, no? ¿y por qué no? —cuestioné cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que me iba a decir lo de siempre… blablablabla, eres una niña. Pero jamás aceptaría eso, aunque él se empecinara en hacérmelo saber todo el tiempo.

—¡Chica! No permitimos chicas aquí, ¿es muy difícil de entender? —replicó, cruzándose también de brazos y mirándome todavía enfadado. Resoplé ante sus tonterías que jamás terminaría de comprender, mientras a la vez me preguntaba si de verdad quería estar en el mismo equipo que este maleducado.

—¡Eso es de bárbaros! —exclamé irritada mientras Edward señalaba hacia la deforme puerta de la casa de árbol. ¡Bah, no es que su casa fuera muy entretenida! Bueno, tal vez lo era un poco. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir ni meter en más problemas al pobre tío de Jasper, quien ya parecía estar contándolas.

—¡Bien, bien! —refunfuñé alzando los brazos dramáticamente, casi queriendo reírme por el drama de este tipo. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo y peleando como niñas chillonas con Edward, pero, por los mocos del dragón, no es que le fuera a destruir su casita de árbol con tan sólo estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Miré a Jasper, quien seguía congelado en su sitio. Sentí pena por ese tío, que por cierto, sabía defender muy bien (sarcasmo), seguramente se le iba a armar buena con su _mejor amigo_. Aunque si fuera mi caso, yo mandaría muy lejos al supuesto mejor amigo, nadie podría decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer.

—Dámelo, ¿qué demonios querías hacer con él? —dijo Edward quitándome la pelota de los brazos y mirándome todavía más furioso. Casi me venció el impulso de quitársela y patearla para mandarla muy lejos, pero no me pareció, principalmente porque la pelota era muy grandiosa como para perderla así. O quizá podría encontrarla después…

—Ehm… ¿jugar? —me eché a reír al ver le expresión de desagrado de Edward.—Cómo sea —añadí encogiéndome de hombros y echándole una última mirada a Jasper, antes de salir de la ruidosa casita y bajarme de nuevo al bosque. Eché una última mirada hacia la casa, Edward estaba afuera mirándome desde allí arriba, con algo de rabia.

—¡No vuelvas a más aquí! —me gritó Edward desde arriba, pero no me volví ni le contesté nada. No estaba segura si cumpliría esa promesa… no lo creía, pues me caracterizaba por muy curiosa y obstinada. Volvería.

**N/A:**

Óla! Pues… primeramente lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, ya saben, me tomo mi tiempo para escribir y además todo el tiempo me salen historias que no puedo evitar comenzar a desarrollar. En fin, quizá el capítulo estuvo un poco flojo o algo así… la verdad es que no me convenció, pero espero que me puedan decir que les pareció, ¿vale?

**Leon.**


End file.
